The Fidget Connections Canon: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!
by Reyelene
Summary: A murder has been committed, and the finger is pointed at Fidget to be the culprit. Meanwhile, a familiar creature lurks in the shadows, with her eyes fixed on Fidget. Will he survive?
1. ANOTHER Rat?

**Upon recently reading some new Great Mouse Detective fan-fictions, I've come across ones that have brought Felicia back to life. You would think that if I firmly believe in the possibility of Fidget surviving the fall in The River Thames, I would find the idea of Felicia surviving to be plausible, right? Not** ** _exactly_** **, and here's why I think this. Felicia was practically mangled by the guard dogs, the plausibility of her surviving would be ZERO. Fidget, on the other hand, has a multitude of possibilities of surviving the River Thames outside my own little theories, that is. Furthermore, I'm not really a Felicia fan, nor am I a fan of cats either (I think that's something Fidget and** ** _I_** **share). BUT, I do like an occasional challenge and I figured since everyone else took a stab at dedicating fan-fictions/pastiches to Felica, I got the nagging feeling that I should do one as well. Soooooo ... here it goes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: _ANOTHER Rat!?_**

Fidget sat on top of the roof and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. Deniece had sent him to buy groceries again at the market, which was four blocks from her house. Deniece usually was the one who bought groceries for the house, but because Fidget had great improved on being helpful, Deniece appointed him the task of buying the groceries from then on. Fidget actually enjoyed it. It was less risky compared to the errands Professor Ratigan or Captain Lillian Bates made him do. _And_ it was a reason to go out and get some fresh air. For Fidget, grocery shopping was a break from the usual routine of going to work at Henry  & Poole Co. and coming home tired. The only thing that irked him about the errand was whenever he was handed the list of groceries and just about to leave, Deniece would constantly remind him, by feigning desperation and falling to her knees, begging, "And ... no matter what happens, PLEASE I beg of you! _Don't drop the list_!" Knowing _exactly_ what she was talking about, Fidget responded by placing his hands on his hips, rolling his large yellow eyes, and giving her a fake " _Ha, ha, ha ..._ " in return. It became a running joke Deniece would pull on Fidget every time, only her line would be slightly different from the last in order to produce the same effect. At first, it irritated the hell out of Fidget, making him feel stupid to be reminded of something that nearly cost him his life with Professor Ratigan's cat, Felicia. Then eventually, Deniece's humor caught on and Fidget found himself laughing in return. After all, that _stupid furball_ was dead, what reason was there to be scared of? Fidget even went as far as to joke back with Deniece, saying, "Just for dat, I'm gonna _t'row_ da list!" All would've been well, EXCEPT for one evening. As soon as he was returning home with the groceries (AND the list), he heard a soft, yet familiar sound that made the fur on his back stand on end! It was a faint "meow" that came from above. Fidget's eyes slowly turned upward to see what is was. It was a dapple-colored kitten, jumping from window sill to window sill. At first, the kitten was ignoring Fidget, thinking only of it's own merriment. Fidget continued to walk on when suddenly ... the kitten landed on the ground, blocking his way to Deniece's house. And this kitten stared at him with fixed interest. Since it was still a baby, it was a lot less intimidating than Professor Ratigan's own cat. But why would it be interested in _Fidget_!? The only logical explanation would be in the interest of having _him_ for supper ( _her_ supper, that is). Not to mention that Fidget hated cats and dogs with a vengeance. They were always so giant and Fidget was so small! Dogs were too loud and would never shut up, cats moved about too suspiciously. Fidget was tempted to throw one of the foods in the bag to distract the kitten, but then hesitated because it would mean he would be one item short and if this feline wouldn't kill him, Deniece _will_.

"Dianah!" Both Fidget and the kitten were startled by the sound of a female's voice. Fidget turned his gaze to a large crevice leading into an alleyway. Emerging from the shadows was a petite girl rodent with wild black hair and a red and black dress decorated with designs that looked like shapes from playing cards. Fidget gazed at the rodent with fixed interest. This rodent was _not_ a mouse! She was a _rat_! He could tell just by looking at her long, hairless tail, which curled around her tiny waist, and her ears which were slightly shorter than a mouse's and almost shaped in a cat-like manner. Her tawny-colored eyes (which happened to be encircled with dark patches) narrowed to slits as she gazed at the kitten, which now had its back arched in fear like a little child getting a scolding from mother.

" _Bad_ kitty!" the girl rat reacted. "Get in the house! _Now!_ "

Fidget did not move from where he stood, but continued to stare at the sight of the dapple-colored kitten crawl away with its tail between its legs (strange-weren't _dogs_ the only one that did that?) while the girl rodent gave the kitten a very serious face. Fidget could scarcely believe what was happening. Those two were the spitting image of Professor Ratigan and Felicia. The only difference Fidget noticed was while Ratigan always spoke to Felicia in a sugary tone, this girl rat spoke to her kitten with harshness in her voice. Fidget watched as she pulled out a cigarette, very much like the way Professor Ratigan once did, lit it and puffed a ring. At least she didn't have a group of henchmice lighting a cigarette _for_ her. She managed to do it all by herself.

After the dapple-colored kitten was out of sight, the girl rat turned her gaze toward the peg-legged bat. Her facial expression was neutral while Fidget's yellow eyes were filled with curiosity. This girl looked quite attractive ... for a rat that is. And that harsh tone of voice she used on that kitten earlier was actually quite refreshing. She couldn't have been related to Professor Ratigan, Fidget assumed. The bridge of her nose was only slightly elongated, similar to Deniece's, her fur was bronze-colored, and her teeth were mere baby fangs when she opened her mouth.

"Why do you tease my Dianah?" the girl rat asked, her tone saucy. "You _know_ she's not allowed to have snacks. Her saucer of milk is _plenty_ food for her!"

 _What!?_ Fidget had _no_ clue what this girl was talking about! Who would _ever_ want to be a snack for a kitten!? And interestingly enough, this girl's voice sounded ... a little strange. She was supposed to be a rat, but her mannerism of talking almost sounded _feline_. Fidget did not respond, but turned away to continue home, grateful that he did not have to worry about the kitten. But as he approached Deniece's house, he was stopped in his stride _again_ , this time by the girl rat.

"You don't have _any_ manners, do you!?" she retorted. "I asked you a question, yet you walk away!?"

Fidget heaved a sigh of exasperation and rolled his eyes. It was strange enough that he ran into another rat, now he was being pestered by the sassy attitude of this girl. And he wasn't so sure that he liked it. "I don't know what you're talkin' about," Fidget finally answered. "I wasn't teasin' _anybody_."

Fidget stepped around the girl rat and placed the bag of groceries at the foot of Deniece's door. The girl rat crossed her arms angrily. "Oh, so you're _too good_ to treat a lady with respect, eh?"

Fidget was practically ignoring anything the girl said at this point. Just before he placed a webbed-hand on the door knob, Fidget was disturbed by something slithering around his ankle and pulling it back, causing him to trip forward. The girl had used her long, rat tail to trip him. Surprised by what had befallen him, Fidget looked up at the girl, who was now tapping her bare foot on the pavement. "Aren't you even going to _introduce_ yourself? It _is_ common courtesy for a man to take his hat off to a lady at least."

What was this girl expecting, a bouquet of flowers!? Fidget didn't approve of the girl tripping him like that, nor was he interested in dealing with anyone who reminded him of Professor Ratigan and that damn cat! "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm tired and I want to go home!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Deniece's face emerged. "What in heaven's name is all that noise!?"

Fidget unloosed the girl rat's tail from his ankle and picked up the bag of groceries to give to Deniece. "I took care of everyt'ing, Niecy."

" _Oh_ , I didn't know you had a husband!" the girl rat spoke as she gazed upon the face of Deniece.

"Allison!" Deniece replied in awe. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

Fidget frequently turned his gaze from Deniece back to the girl rat, dumbstruck by what was going. "Niecy, you _know_ dis girl!?"

Deniece turned her gaze to Fidget. "Fidget, this girl is Allison Lydell. She's the new show girl at The Rat Trap now."

A perplexed Fidget scratched the back of his head curiously. "I t'ought you didn't know anyone else udher dhan Father Richards and Constable Smith."

"While you were in Pentonville," Deniece began to explain, "Allison and I got better acquainted with each other. She actually used to serve drinks whenever the bartender and his wife were away."

Fidget was still confused. This girl rat used to serve drinks at _The Rat Trap_!? If that were true, then how come he never saw her in his whole life!?

The girl rat called Allison by name giggled. "I think your husband is still confused."

"Oh Fidget is not my husband," Deniece corrected. "Not yet, at least."

Allison rubbed her chin curiously as she studied Fidget with her tawny-colored eyes. "I don't mean to criticize, Miss Deniece, but your boyfriend lacks in mannerisms. He didn't even thank me for saving him from my cat, Dianah."

Fidget winced in embarrassment. He had not expected to be put on the spot right in front of Deniece. And Fidget was getting the sneaky feeling that he didn't like Allison at all.

"Fidget, aren't you even going to thank her!?"

Fidget was starting to feel his blood pressure rise. _Who's side are you on, Niecy!?_

"Ah, so _Fidget_ is your name?" Allison smile mischievously at the peg-legged bat. Fidget's large ears drooped back in aggression, feeling very uncomfortable that this girl rat was staring at him _and_ making him look like a fool. "Actually, you don't _have_ to thank me. I was just making conversation with Miss Deniece. But seriously, you _do_ need to work on your manners."

Fidget pulled on his ears. _You know, you're really pissin' me off, girlie!_

"Well, I must be off, Miss Deniece," Allison said to the lady bat with a smile. "If I don't get home soon, Dianah will run off again. She doesn't like to listen."

"Good thing they were overstocked at the human milk market," Deniece replied. "Dianah should have plenty to last her a while. Take care, Allison!"

Now Fidget was back on that roof-top once again, still trying to get over what he had seen. Deniece gave him a hard time for not properly thanking Allison for saving him from her cat. But Deniece already _knew_ Fidget's mannerisms were awful, so why would she have been surprised!? And how was Fidget to know that Deniece and Allison were _friends_!? He had never seen the girl rat his whole life! And from what he had seen of her gave Fidget a bad impression already. And why would that Allison character think that he was _teasing_ her Dianah!? _She's not allowed to have snacks_ , the girl rat said. As if _anyone_ would want to be a snack for a _cat_! Fidget remembered how Ratigan _made_ him feed Felicia leftover fish found at the docks, if it wasn't one of Ratigan's other henchmice that _upset_ him. But Felicia would always stare mischievously at Fidget for some strange reason. She must've thought that Fidget was some unique looking rodent and wanted to _try him out_ as a dish. Not to mention he accidentally fell into a bucket of fish one evening and Felicia, smelling the scent of fish on him, had chased him. The other henchmice had witnessed and found the ordeal hilarious; Fidget did _not_.

"Stupid furball," Fidget muttered under his breath before taking another puff of his cigarette. It had been a while since Fidget had smoked, he only did whenever it was to calm his nerves down. And the presence of that girl rat and her kitten made Fidget very nervous _indeed_. Could things get any worse?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Fidget jumped as a lady's scream startled him, almost causing him to fall off the roof. What the hell was going on!? Luckily, the roof he sat on belonged to a rodent-scaled house so he didn't have to fall far when he landed on his foot and peg. When he looked around to the source of the screaming, he saw a curly brunette-haired woman mouse in a dark green dress, on her knees upon the pavement and crying hysterically. A crowd of other mice encircled her, Fidget couldn't see with them standing in the way. Avoiding having to shove one of the mice aside to get a better look, Fidget knelt two feet away and peeked through a space gap between two of the mice. He saw traces of her face, which were stained with tears. Then Fidget's yellow eyes followed downward to something that she was holding in her hands. A piece of rope!? Why would a lady be crying over that!? One of the mice began to notice Fidget behind him and temporarily moved aside. _Now_ Fidget could get a better look. Raising himself to his foot and peg, he sauntered over to see what the fuss was about ... and saw an image that made Fidget's stomach churn in a sickly way. That was _not_ rope the lady was holding in her hands ... It was a mouse's tail!

Chapter 4: _Cat-Sitting_


	2. She's on da Loose!

_Here_ , kitty, kitty, kitty! By: Reyelene

 **Upon recently reading some new Great Mouse Detective fan-fictions, I've come across ones that have brought Felicia back to life. You would think that if I firmly believe in the possibility of Fidget surviving the fall in The River Thames, I would find the idea of Felicia surviving to be plausible, right? Not exactly, and here's why I think this. Felicia was practically mangled by the guard dogs, the plausibility of her surviving would be ZERO. Fidget, on the other hand, has a multitude of possibilities of surviving the River Thames outside my own little theories, that is. Furthermore, I'm not really a Felicia fan, nor am I a fan of cats either (I think that's something Fidget and I share). BUT, I do like an occasional challenge and I figured since everyone else took a stab at dedicating fan-fictions/pastiches to Felicia, I got the nagging feeling that I should do one as well. Soooooo ... here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter 2: _She's on the Loose!_

Visions of the dark past plagued Fidget's brain as he turned away from the sight of the mouse tail. He had remembered ... It wasn't just buckets of fish Fidget fed to Felicia ... It was Ratigan's prisoners. Just as Fidget was the executioner to Captain Lillian Bates of the Nightwing pirates, he was also the executioner to the innocent mice Ratigan kept as prisoners. Felicia may have been the one who ate them, but it was Fidget who was appointed the task of bringing them to her. They were among the widows and orphans Professor Ratigan had kidnapped that never came out. Each one sent to Felicia to meet their untimely demise shivered in fear, some were good at masking it like the martyrs they were, while most cried hysterically, saying they didn't want to die or they were too young to die. Some even looked Fidget in the face moments away before their execution, asking him "why are you doing this!?" or "Have mercy!" And to think that Fidget had been unfazed the whole time that happened!? The thought had now made Fidget sick to his stomach, causing him to vomit. Why hadn't he realized how brainwashed he was back then?

"It's that cat who did it!" cried one of the towns mice. "That cat Professor Ratigan once had!"

"But didn't that cat die?" mentioned another. "The Royal Guard dogs at Buckingham Palace killed her. All that was left was her bow and some fur."

"Yes, but she could've escaped. After all, it was only a bow and some fur. No body parts were found. Cats are very sneaky, you know."

 _Yeah, tell me about it,_ was what Fidget wanted to say in agreement but was still getting over feeling sick. He also didn't want to attract attention to himself, especially when it came to the scene of the crime.

"Hey, _you_!" a mouse cried, pointing a finger in Fidget's direction. The peg-legged bat didn't realize the mouse was pointing at him ... until the mouse approached him more closely and swatted his shoulder. Fidget lifted his yellow eyes upward. "Why are you on your knees for?!"

Fidget didn't answer. Did the mouse seriously _have_ to ask him that, _after_ the bat just got sick!? Nevertheless, Fidget rose to his foot and peg so as not to be rude ( _after all_ , he already made a _bad impression_ on that _girl rat_ ). Absentmindedly, he placed a webbed hand on his stomach, anticipating a second urge to vomit.

"Aren't going to help the little lady!?" the mouse demanded. "Or are you going to just get sick in front of the crowd!?"

"I ... don't know how to help her," Fidget replied. "But ... I can try." Honestly, Fidget had no idea _why_ he gave the mouse such a weak answer, _especially_ since the mouse was so rude to him for being inconsiderate. Nevertheless, this wasn't the time or place for an argument. Fidget sauntered in the crying lady's direction, removing his webbed hand from his stomach and placing it behind his head in a nervous manner. He looked at the mouse lady with guilt in his eyes and his whole body was rigid. How could he help her? He wasn't too good with words and he didn't want to say something that would make her more upset than she really was. And she was still holding onto that dismembered tail, which made Fidget feel all the more awkward to approach her any more closely. Finally, Fidget spoke. "Are ... are you alright, miss?"

Surprisingly, the lady mouse steadied her tears and looked up to meet her speaker. She had the same pair of green eyes as Deniece did, upon noticing Fidget relaxed more around the woman. Unfortunately, this woman did not share the same thoughts as Fidget, and her tear-filled green eyes suddenly narrowed to two angry slits. She lifted her hand and pointed a finger at the peg-legged bat. " _You_!"

Fidget blinked in surprise. "What? _Me_?!"

" _You_ did this, didn't you!?"

Now Fidget had jerked back, eyes wide as his accuser lifted herself to her feet and shook the tail in front of his face. "What are you talkin' about, lady?"

"Oh, you _know_ what I'm talking about!" the lady mouse continued to accuse him. "I _saw_ you carry my little sister away ... and she never came back!"

Fidget gave the lady mouse a perplexed stare as he tried to retrace in the back of his mind all the innocent victims he had brought to Ratigan to be executed to Felicia. Since Fidget had once been accused before by the Von Freirherr brothers, he learned not to defend himself this time. It was possible that Fidget may have encountered this lady's little sister at some point, but he didn't recall too many of the little orphans having the same features as this lady.

"You're not listening, are you!?" the lady mouse snapped her fingers in front Fidget's face, catching him off guard. The peg-legged bat didn't realize she was still talking to him.

Fidget blinked his eyes and shook his head giddily. "I ... I'm sorry ... your _sister_?"

"Yes, _my sister_!" the lady shouted. "And don't _pretend_ you don't know what I'm talking about! I want to know why you did _this_ to my husband!"

Contradictory to what Fidget planned in mind, he spoke in his own defense. "Ma'am, I don't know _anyt'ing_ about your husband! I've never even _seen_ him before!"

The lady mouse laughed, refusing to believe anything this creature said. "And I suppose you've _never seen_ my little sister before!?"

Fidget shrugged his shoulder as he shook his head. "M-my mind's a _blank_."

"If you don't know anything, how come you just got sick a few minutes ago!?" another mouse asked Fidget accusingly. It was the same male mouse who forced Fidget into _helping the little lady_. The bat clutched his stomach, feeling as if he was going to be sick _again_. The sight of the dismembered tail didn't help either. The lady mouse still shook it, causing Fidget to walk backwards in faltering steps. Once again, he fell to his knees and vomited on the pavement. His body shivered uncontrollably as the crowd of mice that stood before him began to mock him.

"Not so cocky now that your guilt has been exposed, are you!?" said the rude mouse.

"That still won't match the dread my little sister must've felt _before_ you had her killed!" the lady mouse followed. "And obviously, you haven't learned your lesson since my husband is now gone!"

"If that cat is still alive, maybe we should provide her an offering!" another mouse from the crowd volunteered.

"Say, that's a _good_ idea!" the rude mouse agreed. "Then he won't be able to do it again!"

"No, that's not enough!" the lady mouse cried. "I want _him_ to _suffer_ , as he is suffering _now_!"

"P-please ... s-stop," Fidget begged. He could feel one of the mice grab him by the collar, but Fidget was too weak to fight back. The bat slowly opened his yellow eyes to look into the eyes of of his attacker. Instead, Fidget noticed something moving in the distance, causing his eyes to shift. It was ... something _giant_ ... and it was coming closer. Fidget's blood had now run cold. Although the details of the figure were obscured by the fog, he _knew_ what it was. He furiously tugged on the mouse's sleeve to get his attention. "C-c- _cat_!"

"You think you can trick us, _creature_?!" the mouse mocked. "We're _not_ stupid! We can see through your _lies_!"

"You're not listenin'!" Fidget raised his voice as he continued to tug the mouse's sleeve. " _Look_!"

The crowd of mice (and the mouse that held him) ignored Fidget, still assuming he was lying to throw them off guard ... until the green-eyed lady mouse heard a faint " _Meow ..._ "

The lady mouse's blood went cold and her entire body froze in fear. "What ... what was _that_?"

Although he was still trembling out of his skin, Fidget bit the mouse on the hand to be released. The giant cat was now only a foot away from behind the lady mouse ... and its body arched back, ready to pounce. "Why are you all standin' around!?" Fidget shouted, ignoring the mouse's complaints about being bit. "Get outta here!"

All the mice dispersed themselves, including the rude mouse that had threatened Fidget earlier ... except for the lady mouse, who noticed the shadow that was growing from behind her. But she was too frozen in her feet to move. Aggravated by the stand-still moment displayed by the lady while the giant cat was obviously fixing its gaze on her, Fidget sprung into action, pulled her by the arm, and forced her into a run as further away from the beast as possible. The sound of something crashing in the background followed. Most likely the cat had crashed against the wall, thinking an available mouse was still there for it to snack on. Fidget glanced back only once. Indeed, the cat did crash into something and knocked itself out, allowing the two an opportunity to catch their breaths.

"Where are you taking me!?" the lady mouse demanded, freeing her wrist from the bat's grasp.

"Away from _dat_!" Fidget spat out as he pointed to the large cat in the distance. He turned his gaze back at the lady mouse. "You should run home! Don't let dat cat see you!"

"Well, I never!" the lady mouse huffed and she rubbed her wrist, which was now slightly bruised because Fidget was too rough in grabbing her. "You have the _worst_ manners _ever_! You think you can order me around after what you just did to my little sister and now my husband!?"

"Ok, for da _last time_!" Fidget protested. "I have never _seen_ your husband before! And I _don't know_ who your sister was!"

Without warning, the lady mouse slapped Fidget in the face. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to pretend you don't know anything!?"

Fidget rubbed his sore cheek. "I'm _serious_ , I don't know! I haven't seen any kids dat have da same features as you!"

At this, the lady mouse blinked in confusion. Was this bat daft? Who said her sister was a child? "My sister was a young teenager! And how could you not know who she was, when she was the one who kept asking you _why_ you took her away?!"

Once again, Fidget placed a webbed hand behind his head and backtracked in his mind the faces of innocents he had seen. Then he remembered something ... Yes, there _was_ a red-headed girl mouse ... and she _did_ have this lady's green eyes! And as Fidget had bound her hands behind her back and escorted her to meet her demise, she turned to him once and asked, _"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"_ Those were her final words before Felicia snapped the red-headed up in her jaws. His large ears drooped guiltily. "D-did she ... have r-red hair?"

"Oh, _now_ you remember! _Now_ it all comes back to you!"

Fidget did not respond, but noticed that Felicia had finally regained consciousness. It wouldn't be long before she would spot _them_ before charging.

"Go home, now!" Fidget told the lady mouse.

The lady mouse looked at him with a gaze that was a mixture of anger and seriousness. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to submissively take orders from the likes of _you_ , like I'm one of your _slaves_ , you are sadly mistaken!"

Fidget crossed his arms. If she was trying to scare him, it was _not_ working. "If you _don't_ go home, Felicia will come after you!"

But the lady mouse continued to antagonize Fidget. "Oohhh, look who's high-and-mighty! I'm _not_ leaving until you tell me why you had my sister-"

"YOU DON'T LIKE TO LISTEN, DO YOU!?" Fidget yelled at the top of his lungs, now getting aggravated by this lady mouse's presence. "GET DA HELL OUTTA HERE! _NOW!_ "

The lady mouse's jaw dropped and she ran off. As much as he disliked it, Fidget had to put on his scary face to get her to leave. She just wouldn't shut up and Fidget knew Felicia could care less to hear words of reason from anybody.

Still, there was just one little problem ... Felicia was now staring straight at HIM. She was no more than three feet away from the bat; pure fear brought Fidget to a standstill. His mind was screaming to run away, but both his leg froze. And Felicia's eyes gleamed with delight as she grinned wickedly. Fidget's blood had run cold, he clamped both his yellow eyes shut, anticipating one of Felicia's large paws to strike at him. Frustration raced through his mind. Why couldn't he move!? Who will help Deniece with her groceries now!? Who will console the Collins in their time of need!? And who will carry out the lessons Father Richards bestowed upon Fidget!?

"So, you survived, didn't you?"

Suddenly, Fidget could hear a voice in his head ... and it sounded like a mixture between a warped record, a cat's purr, and a woman's voice. Was the cat ... speaking to him!? Now Fidget KNEW he was going mad. But he dared not open his eyes for fear he might actually see the cat talking to him and faint, leaving himself vulnerable for her.

"The only creature who escaped me ... Who would've thought a little coward would still be alive, in the midst of all mousedom? The same one who sent those to be executed by ME. Now, he is so vulnerable ... So exposed for all to witness his cowardice ... And now, you're mine!"

A river of sweat streamed from his whole body. If these were indeed words that were escaping from the cat's mouth, they were words of truth. Who else would possibly know about the many mice that were executed to Felicia?

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty ..."

Fidget's ears perked at the sound of another lady's voice. Then suddenly, he heard a loud hiss that somehow caused him to finally break from his trance and run as fast as his foot and peg could carry him. He didn't dare to look back. He kept on running, until he finally reached the Collins household. The old mice couple were not home yet, so it saved Fidget the the stress of having to explain the situation for now. He knew he would eventually have to tell them ... if only it weren't so hard to. Fidget learned there were certain topics of conversation his foster parents were very sensitive about ... he chose NOT to tell certain details because he KNEW it would only stress them out more, and he didn't want to do that. Not after they had been so good to him. But by NOT telling them certain details, it made it a lot harder for Fidget to open up. Sometimes it made him feel very sickly, which in turn made the Collins couple worry, then he would find himself apologizing for being sick.

Fidget, who had been leaning against the door, slid to his hands and knees, shaking from head to foot as the horrifying images of that dismembered tail and a maniacal Felicia plagued his head.

"She's on da loose ..."

Deniece had just returned to her house after visiting with Basil of Baker Street. The mouse detective had been telling her that there has been a few gruesome murders that occurred ... All of them were dismembered body parts of mice, found by alleys and sometimes on sidewalks. Basil had said the sight had made him sick to his stomach. Never in the whole history of mousedom have there ever been murders such as these, he had told her. And Basil had ANOTHER lady visitor at his flat ... a female rat by the name of Allison Lydell. This girl rat told Basil that she had seen a giant cat roaming around the neighborhood, Allison knew the cat to be named Felicia. But how was that possible!? Wasn't Ratigan's feline executioner killed by the Royal Guard Dogs at Buckingham Palace?!

But, there was also something else. Basil told Deniece that Dawson ran into a couple of young mice citizens on the way home, and they blamed a certain peg-legged bat for the murders. Now Deniece KNEW that was a lie. Fidget had been helping her with the groceries, not to mention that she ran into a dark-haired lady mouse in a green dress and a male mouse who was with her said they saw Fidget get sick and vomit onto the sidewalk. That was exactly what had happened when Selena Lunarias antagonized Fidget. Fidget wouldn't have had the stomach for it.

And speaking of Fidget, over the past years Deniece had noticed the bat was getting sick a lot and fainting a lot. Years of abuse with the Nightwing Pirates and Professor Ratigan catching up with him, no doubt. But Father Richards said that was actually a sign that Fidget was healing and becoming a better person. Not to mention Fidget had showed his affectionate side more, easily moved to tears by song during Christmas (his birthday), expressing his thoughts more, though at times he still held back (out of shame of his past). Deniece liked it when Fidget showed his more affectionate side, but she also liked it when Fidget took charge, learning how to overcome his cowardice, bit by bit. And she could tell that it made the bat a lot more happier. Whenever she told him she was proud of him for doing something, he would blush, turn his gaze slightly away, and smile in a way that made him glow from within. But he still had a lot to improve on, including his mannerisms with other people (like that Allison girl).

Still, she was curious to hear what Fidget had to say about all this.

"Niecy ...? Are ... you ... home?"

And speaking of the peg-legged bat himself, Deniece walked over to open the door. Fidget could barely stand on his foot and a peg as exhaustion overcame him. A startled sound escaped Deniece's mouth. He looked as if he had been through war. The bat wasn't physically scarred or injured (aside from his crippled wing and peg-leg, that is), but his arm and leg movements were a lot less fluid and looked more like a decrepit old man. He fell to his knees the way a neglected wooden puppet would.

"Niecy ..." Fidget repeated, his tone extremely breathy. "Cat ... on ... da loose ..."

Deniece already knew what cat Fidget was talking about. But seeing the current state that he was in, she refrained from letting on that she _already knew_ and that _Basil had told her_. The last thing Fidget needed was another thing to stress him out. His nerves were already shot as they are.

"I ... s-saw her ..." Fidget continued. "She ... almost ... ch-charged at us ..."

By _us_ , Deniece had a good idea who he meant. Those two mice who witnessed Fidget getting sick both bragged that Fidget's sick spells were iGod's way of punishing him/i for the innocents he had executed. The lady mouse in green huffed and complained how Fidget ordered her around, and _how dare he_ tell her that she should _go home_ or the _cat would get her_. Honestly, Deniece had no idea what she was complaining about. It sounded as if Fidget saved her life, but she made it sound like an insult. Even Basil, as much as he was inclined to believe Fidget to be at fault for anything, interrupted that lady mouse with a question of his own. _"And what gratitude did you give him for his troubles?"_ was what Basil asked. The lady's rant ceased abruptly, and she and the other mouse both lowered their heads in shame. Deniece was actually surprised to hear someone like Basil, who was obviously considered a mortal enemy to Fidget, speak in the peg-legged bat's defense. Deniece assumed it was because Basil found the lady mouse to be quite annoying. She sounded no different than from Sophie and the girls who used to gossip about Deniece when she used to work at The Rat Trap.

"How did you escape?" Deniece asked in a calm, soothing voice as she held both of Fidget's webbed hands in hers. The peg-legged bat, although his tone was still breathy, managed to giggle inwardly. The way Deniece held his hands in hers as he was on his knees ... He always thought that a man in mousedom society was the first to take a woman's hands in his, _not_ the other way around. But neither Fidget nor Deniece followed typical mousedom traditions. In many ways, Deniece was more like a man, tough and favoring science over childish fantasies, while Fidget was more like a woman, sensitive and getting sick too easily. Deniece feared a world of ignorance and how it made people behave toward each other; Fidget feared _everything_.

"I ... I don't know ..." Fidget replied. "I heard ... some udher girl's voice. Dhen, Felicia hissed, and I ran." Fidget did not dare to tell Deniece that he thought he heard Felicia _speak_ to him. She would've definitely thought Fidget had gone mad and start treating him more like a patient than her friend, and Fidget did not want that. He rose to his foot and peg, but almost tripped again since he was still feeling off balance.

"You've come home just in time," Deniece replied, changing the subject to get Fidget's mind off his ordeal with the cat. "I was just preparing a hot bath for myself ... but the tub is big enough for two."

"I'm afraid I'll fall asleep in da bathtub and drown myself," Fidget replied, half-jokingly.

" _Oh no, you won't_!" Deniece replied in a tone that was a mixture of sternness and teasing. "Besides, you _know_ I'll catch you if you do."

Fidget let out a breathy chuckle. "Maybe da hot water will give me energy?"

Deniece smiled and motioned to Fidget with her large wing to follow her to the bathroom. When the two bats arrived, Fidget saw that she had already had the bathtub set up. He watched as the lady bat disrobed before his eyes, revealing her slim, yet curvaceous body.

"Hey, maybe I don't need da bath ... You're hot enough already!" Fidget replied, his large yellow eyes opened wide, eyebrows raising to prove a point.

Deniece gave him a light slap on his arm. "Shame on you!" she said, trying to sound serious but couldn't help the giggle escaping her throat.

Fidget laughed. "Hey, at least it's not da Rat Trap."

"Yes, but I _know_ you, Fidget," Deniece pointed out. "Let me remind you, this is _not_ Miss Kitty you're dealing with! And if your peg-leg gets stuck in a hole, I'm _not_ gonna help you out!"

"Haha! _Aw, come on_ Niecy!" Fidget replied, laughing a lot harder now as he unbuttoned his vest in a very slow manner. And it wasn't long until Fidget himself was completely disrobed. Fidget was half Deniece's height, his head reaching her waist, and his body, although skinny, had its share of appeal. Deniece's green eyes followed the outline of his collar bone and chest. Fidget had a nice chest and while his ribs slightly protruded, he was not without a bit of flesh on his stomach. Deniece stroked his stomach with her webbed hand, giving Fidget such a thrill he could feel it in his nether region. He covered her hand in both of his as he arched forward, a boyish smile gracing his face that made him blush. He was enveloped by that same warm feeling he always had whenever Deniece had touched him. Fidget couldn't tell what it was, but Deniece always had a way of bringing out his inner child.

"You can tell me _all_ about your misadventures, Fidget," Deniece whispered in his ear, " _after_ our bath."

The dapple-furred kitten Allison called _Dianah_ arched her back as she hissed at Felicia. The fat feline was obviously angry that Dianah had disturbed her during meal time when she was about to pounce on that scrawny little bat that once got away from her grasp. Allison, who had been sitting on Dianah's back the whole time, glared at Felicia with her tawny-colored eyes. "So _this_ is what the kitten Charles and I once took care of resorts to?!" Allison said defiantly. "Why don't you trust us to take you to a doctor?!"

Felicia simply hissed at the girl rat and her cat, just before walking away ... in a convulsive manner. Allison crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're a _fool,_ Felicia," she muttered under her breath. "Once, Charles and I would've welcomed you with open arms, and we would've seen to it that you would've got operated on. Instead, you chose to serve that Ratigan character and live a life of luxury. Such an act will be your undoing."

Dianah, who was still hissing at the thought of Felicia's presence, turned around to walk Allison back at their place. Allison clasped tufts of the kitten's fur in frustration. _That little Mad Hatter of an employee ..._ she thought. _WHY doesn't he do something about this?!_ Allison leaned her upper torso forward as she thought about the scrawny little bat Felicia was after. _That bat's presence certainly causes a lot of trouble. It's about time someone set him straight. And that someone will have to be ME!_

"How did you end up being Felicia's caretaker?"

Fidget had woken up from a nap and found himself next to Deniece on her bed. After the two bats dried each other and dressed in more comfortable clothes, both had decided to take a nap in Deniece's bedroom. Fidget fell asleep right away, the bath had been a _blissful_ experience. It was a full moon, just as it was when they had bonded and shared their love for each other. Fidget volunteered to wash Deniece's butter-toned hair, which Deniece thought was unnecessary since she was grown up enough to wash her own hair (not to mention Fidget sometimes would pour too much shampoo in her hair). But she knew Fidget just wanted to be helpful, so she gave him specific directions on how to wash hair. Although Deniece wanted to wait until after their bath for Fidget to talk about his misadventures during the evening, it was Fidget who decided to bring up the subject. He confessed to Deniece that, upon coming face to face with the feline, he began to hear a voice in his head and that it sounded like Felicia was speaking to _him_. Deniece asked if he wanted to tell Dr. Hemingway about this experience. That was the _last_ thing Fidget wanted. Such an option made him feel like he was being _pitied_ ; he didn't want pity. He just wanted someone to listen to him. He thanked Deniece for listening to him and for treating him like an equal. He told her that it helped him to forget all his deepest fears. The rest of the bathing hour ended with the two bats giggling and playfully splashing each other like little children. During his slumber, Fidget dreamt the same dream he had before he was _rudely_ awakened by Ratigan: the bat was completely in the nude from head to foot, having both feet and capable of flight again. In his previous dream, a golden silhouette figure shaped like a tall, female bat, had teased his ribs and stomach with her slender webbed fingers, causing him to giggle like a little school boy. Unlike other past dreams, which were all nightmares, this particular one had been consistent. It was always that same silhouette, teasing him, dancing playfully, and beckoning to come with her to a safe place. It was as if the full moon sent a messenger to him. But alas, when Fidget followed and things were going so well in the dream, he was always rudely awakened, either by Captain Bates or Ratigan. But this time, that same golden silhouette took form ... into the shape of Deniece. She approached Fidget from the back and caressed his bare tummy with her left hand, causing the bat to clasp that area with his hands. A tiny blush appeared on the gray-furred bat's face, he was touched (both physically and emotionally). Deniece's opposite hand rubbed his lower back, Fidget's resistance relaxed and he inhaled a deep, cleansing breath before exhaling. Of all the past women he had been involved with, _none_ of them touched Fidget in the spots Deniece had touched him ... and it felt good. Alas, as in the past when the dream got _this_ good, Fidget woke up. But no longer was it a rude awakening. Deniece lay across from him, and _that_ put his mind at ease.

"As soon as I was employed to Ratigan," Fidget replied to Deniece's question. "He told me he once had anudher bat who was to be his second-in-command. He said his name was ... _Llewelyn of Breconshire_."

" _Llewelyn of Breconshire_?" Deniece repeated curiously.

Fidget nodded. "He was supposed to be da best, Ratigan said. Llewelyn had dis way of makin' his victims bend to his will by appealin' to dheir deepest desires."

Deniece's ears flattened in fear. This Llewelyn character sounded like another zealot, no different than Selena Lunarias. And being all too familiar with the kind of reputation Professor Ratigan had, it was no surprise he would hire someone like that.

"But, dis Llewelyn was a traitor," Fidget continued. "He swore loyalty to Ratigan, but he had desires of his own. Ratigan told me he had a couple of his own henchmice killed and stole most of da treasure dhey had stolen already. Dhen Llewelyn disappeared, never to be seen again. Ratigan dhen found a lost, alley kitten ... dat, dat _stupid furball_. He fed her fish, like any udher cat would eat. Dhen he trained her to kill. He swore dat anyone who betrayed him, upset him, or defied him in any way would be executed by _her_."

"That doesn't tell me how you became her caretaker," Deniece replied, confused as to how the topic of conversation took a tangent.

"I became Ratigan's right-hand bat, shortly after I injured myself," Fidget replied. "Since I was already disabled, with my wing and leg, I wasn't a threat to him. And he heard of my reputation as an executioner to Captain Lillian Bates after Vulture had walked da plank. He t'ought I was a perfect fit for da job to help him take care of dat _fat cat_."

"Now Fidget, that's not nice," Deniece pointed out. "You don't need to resort insults."

"Well, it's _true,_ Niecy," Fidget insisted. "Dat idiot cat _is_ fat! It's because of her I was put on da spot today! And just when I only wanted to move on with my life!"

Deniece studied Fidget's face as he told his tale about his role as the executioner. A sad expression formed on his face and he turned away to avoid her green-eyed gaze. "Who accused you of a crime today?"

Fidget's ears flapped curiously as his eyes finally met hers. "How did you know?"

"Basil and I met the lady mouse you rescued," Deniece replied with a half-smile. "She thinks you killed her husband just as you did her little sister."

Fidget heaved a deep sigh of regret. "If you're wonderin' if dat's true, sadly I did have her sister executed. But I know nuthin' about her husband, Niecy, I swear. All I saw of him was what was left of his remains in her hands." At this, Fidget covered his mouth in a hesitant attempt to keep himself from throwing up again.

"Yes, that lady and another mouse did say they saw you get sick," Deniece told him. "She also complained that you ordered her around, telling her to go home or that cat would eat her."

"Niecy, what was I _supposed_ to do?" Fidget reacted. "Dat stupid lady kept goin' on and on about her husband, while dat fatty cat was chargin' toward us! I know did wrong by having her sister executed, but dat doesn't mean I wanted her to meet da same fate." The peg-legged bat huffed in frustration. "She wouldn't listen to me, Niecy. I just don't know _why_ it's so hard to care!"

"I'm not saying you were wrong in helping her, Fidget," Deniece assured him. "And honestly, both Basil and I thought she was rather annoying. Just don't be surprised if you get asked questions about what you remember. There has been more than one murder the past couple of weeks. All of them were half-eaten victims, Basil is intent on getting to the bottom of this."

Fidget rolled his eyes. "Well all I can tell him is how much I _hated_ dat damn cat! I _hate_ cats, Niecy!"

"Allison is also on the hunt for some clues," Deniece continued, in attempt to move the conversation forward. "She suspects it was Ratigan's cat, Felicia."

"AND DAT _GIRL_ CREEPS ME OUT!" Fidget snapped, giving Deniece a startle. Upon seeing her expression, he softened his voice again. "I see her and her _cat_ , Niecy, I see Ratigan and _stupid furball_ all over again!"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about her or her _cat_ , if I were you," Deniece advised. "Her interests are solely on finding Felicia. What confuses me is how did Felicia survive? Last information I received about her was she was killed by The Guard Dogs."

Once again, Fidget turned his gaze away. _Dat confuses me too, Niecy ..._


	3. Invitation to Tea

**Upon recently reading some new Great Mouse Detective fan-fictions, I've come across ones that have brought Felicia back to life. You would think that if I firmly believe in the possibility of Fidget surviving the fall in The River Thames, I would find the idea of Felicia surviving to be plausible, right? Not exactly, and here's why I think this. Felicia was practically mangled by the guard dogs, the plausibility of her surviving would be ZERO. Fidget, on the other hand, has a multitude of possibilities of surviving the River Thames outside my own little theories, that is. Furthermore, I'm not really a Felicia fan, nor am I a fan of cats either (I think that's something Fidget and I share). BUT, I do like an occasional challenge and I figured since everyone else took a stab at dedicating fan-fictions/pastiches to Felica, I got the nagging feeling that I should do one as well. Soooooo ... here it goes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: _Invitation to Tea_**

"So, you're on the hunt for flesh _other_ than mice, aren't you?" Allison uttered in her husky yet cat-like voice. She sat on the sill of a window close by the old Toy Store as her tawny-colored eyes scanned for any sign of Felicia. Dianah sat right next to her. The dapple-furred kitten nudged her elbow as a means to get Allison to pet her. The girl rat gently stroked Dianah's bridge with her hand.

"This fat feline may be feasting on mouse flesh, Dianah," Allison whispered, "but it seems she's looking for Ratigan's maniacal little Mad Hatter." A childish giggle escaped her throat. "Did you see the look on that _stupid_ bat's face, Dianah, when I _pretended_ to be the voice of Felicia!? He thought he was going mad!"

The dapple-furred kitten gave Allison a look of disapproval. Allison noticed and rolled her tawny-colored eyes. "Yes, yes, I know it's _not nice_. But that bat and I have a ... _history_ together." Allison curled her long rat's tail around her ankles. "And, my little prank on him was only half-mean. The creature was frozen in his legs with fear. I tried to get him to move the first time by voice impersonation. Obviously, that wasn't enough, so I had to distract her by biting her paw. In a way, Dianah, I _saved_ his life."

Allison cocked her head over her right shoulder in deep thought. The ends of her wild, unkempt hair caressed her arm. It became part of her song and dance whenever she performed at the Rat Trap. Not to mention Allison dressed a little differently whenever she was in the Rat Trap. Unlike her gray-blue, torn school-girl dress which she used to wear, Allison wore a red dress with card suit patterns, very much like the one she wore when she ran into Fidget. And like Deniece, Allison had her fair share of men pursuing her, having to put up a front to keep them at bay. But it didn't bother her as much as it did Deniece because Allison has had to do it practically all her life.

Then Allison's thought fell back on Fidget ... a childlike giggle escaped her throat, revealing her front buck teeth and baby rat fangs. "I'm surprised that peg-legged is actually Deniece's _friend_. I know Deniece is a better judge of character than that." Allison now cocked her head over the other shoulder. "Then maybe ... just _maybe_ there's _more_ to that bat than what he let's on. So, Dianah, I have an idea."

Dianah meowed in response, almost as if engaging in conversation with Allison. The girl rat unwrapped her rat's tail from her ankles before standing up to climb on Dianah's back. "I will leave a note at Deniece's house and invite that _bat_ to _tea_. But he mustn't know that it's us, Dianah, or he won't come. He's already afraid of us because he thinks we're Ratigan and Felicia re-incarnated."

Allison situated herself on Dianah's back, then rubbed her own chin as she pondered over how to get Fidget's attention. Her tawny colored eyes widened with excitement as a smile graced her face.

"I _know_ how to get him here! Let's head home, Dianah!"

Deniece sat on her chair and she sipped her tea as she pondered over the strange envelope she found sitting at her doorstep. Fidget had already left for home at the Collins household the previous night, but she knew he would return after his shift at Henry Poole & Co. He always did to help Deniece out in the kitchen. And strangely, this note was addressed to _him_. When Deniece fiddled with the envelope to find the name of the sender, the only thing she saw were the initials _A.L._

A knock followed, as Deniece expected. Knowing already who it was before either one of them could utter a word, she placed the envelope back on the table and rushed to the door. Fidget stood in the doorway with a few bottles of herbs in his hands and a smile on his face.

"I picked dhese up on da way home," Fidget told her. "I know you needed dhem to make your medicines."

Fidget handed the herb bottles to Deniece, which she accepted graciously just before planting a kiss on Fidget's cheek. "You impress me everyday, Finnius Holloway. I'm certain Albert and Anna are impressed too."

A blush appeared on Fidget's face as his smile grew larger. "Don't mention it."

Deniece placed the herb bottles on the table, just before picking up the envelope she found earlier. "Oh, someone left this letter at my doorstep ... and it's addressed to _you_."

Fidget's smile faded to a neutral expression. " _Really_? I ... wasn't expectin' one."

Deniece handed the envelope to Fidget, who wasted no time in tearing the flap to read the note:

 _"It's a RODENT'S DELIGHT to have you  
join me for a cup of tea at my place. I've been  
MADLY anticipating this moment for an interview  
with the newly reformed pirate who once served as Ratigan's executioner. I know how to help you  
fight Felicia, so it is with a great sense of urgency that you  
accept this invitation without delay._

Sincerely, A.L.

P.S. You must come alone."

Fidget looked at Deniece with a hint of worry in his eyes. "How does dis person know who I am?"

Deniece shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just as confused as you are, Fidget. All I know is that whoever wrote it has the initials A.L. Do you know anyone from Ratigan's henchmice with that name?"

Fidget shook his head. "I may not have been da _social type_ , Niecy, but I would know if dhere was someone in Ratigan's circle with dhose initials."

"Well, this person knows your history ... and knows that Felicia is after you. Could it be that lady mouse in the green dress you rescued?"

Fidget smiled just before shaking his head again. "Niecy, dat lady doesn't even know about _us_ , let alone where I live. _She_ only knows dat I had her little sister executed."

Deniece rubbed her chin curiously as her mind focused heavily on the initials A.L. Then an ecstatic smile graced her face. She knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Fidget, you're in good hands!" Deniece replied. "This person wishes you no harm, so I would trust her and accept the invitation if I were you."

Fidget's ears perked up as he gave Deniece a curious look. "You _know_ who it is Niecy?"

"Yes, I do," Deniece answered. "Abigail Landers is her name! Lacey used to know her. A bit of a busybody as it's obvious she found you out, but she's a _very_ sweet lady mouse."

A puzzled expression appeared on Fidget's face. "I t'ought _you_ were Lacey's _only_ friend."

"It has been so long," Deniece replied. "I forgot she was still around."

 _Ok, somethin' sounds very fishy here!_ Fidget thought since Deniece's sudden flaky demeanor made him suspicious. He knew Deniece was a lot smarter than that. Lacey was her only childhood friend, Deniece once told him, since they didn't trust many of the others. And Lacey was an extremely shy girl, the type who would've been too clingy with Deniece to meet with anyone else. And why would Deniece trust a _busybody_ like this _Abigail Landers_ anyway? Both Fidget and Deniece _hated_ busybodies!

Deniece snatched the note from Fidget's hands before he could say anything. "And she's left you directions to her place!" she continued in an ecstatic tone of voice. "I wouldn't waste any time at all and go over there as soon as possible!"

"B-but _Niecy_!" Fidget hesitated. "I just _got_ here! Besides ... I'm not properly dressed for _tea_!"

"Oh don't worry about impressing her," Deniece assured him. "If she ever makes a fuss about, I'll just tell her it was my fault."

"B-b-but, b-but ..."

"Fidget, hurry!" Deniece cried as she rushed Fidget out the door and gave him back the note. "Don't keep Ms. Landers waiting! And _don't_ lose that note!"

Fidget gave a stiff salute to Deniece just before he hurried out the door and closed it behind him. Deniece sighed inwardly as her large ears flicked back guiltily. There was no such person as _Abigail Landers_ in Deniece's circle. She knew the A.L. in the letter stood for _Allison Lydell_. And Deniece was well aware of Allison's methods. Fidget wasn't going to like it, but it would be the only way for him to remove _another chain_ from his criminal past. And Deniece had to lie about what the initials stood. She knew how much the image of Allison and Dianah was an eye sore enough in Fidget's mind. He would've refused to go if she told him who it really was.

"Just don't take it too seriously, Fidget," Deniece whispered to herself. "Allison may be strange, but she would never harm anyone _without_ just cause."

Allison Lydell draped an orange table cloth over her dining room table, just before she set a white teapot with golden-leaf patterns on the bottom and two teacups and saucers to match it. Like Deniece once was, Allison didn't make a lot of money and couldn't afford anything fancy. The teapot, teacups, saucers, and orange table cloth were gifts from her dearest friend, Charles Dodgson. Allison's cupboards were practically bare, with a humble helping of cheese and that Rodent's Delight drink of hers that marked her very identity in The Rat Trap. The rest of the house was bare, as if no one had lived in there for a while. But it did not mean that the house was untidy. Allison was very good at cleaning her own house (she _had_ too-Dianah shed a lot). And Allison always made sure Dianah was fed first before herself. She would often stop at the market to get bottles of milk for her kitten, but if it wasn't for the help of Charles Dogson, she would've been struggling much worse.

Allison was dressed in black trousers and a red shirt with a black spade imprinted on her chest. She looked at a small crack in the wall by the corner of the stove. It was wide enough to fit both hands through, but one mustn't push them any further than the knuckles of their thumbs. To do so would result in getting their hands stuck; the only way to release them would be to use oil. Thankfully, Allison had plenty of that. She was going to need it for what was in store for her guest, Fidget.

"Ratigan's peg-legged lackey will be here any minute, Dianah," Allison muttered as she noticed her kitten enter the room. Dianah was still a kitten, so she was small enough. "He'll come in here unsuspectingly, _Felicia_ will scare him silly that he'll get his hands stuck in this crack, leaving him open and vulnerable. And when he does ..." Allison raised the tip of her long rat tail to prove her point "... I will get as much information out of him as possible."

Dianah's green eyes were mixed with worry as she stared into the tawny-colored eyes of her owner. A flustered Allison rolled her eyes before she crossed her arms. "Don't take it too seriously, Dianah!" Allison told her. "By _Felicia_ , who I really meant was _me_! I certainly do _not_ want the real Felicia have him. If he managed to earn the trust of someone like Deniece, then there must be some level of decency inside him. I want to _test_ how much decency he actually _has_. It's not the first time I've done this to low-life, and they've all turned out better for it. Or at the very least, they don't _dare_ to disrespect me ever again."

Fidget's yellow eyes repeatedly darted back and forth as he had already ventured past the Collins household and the old house where the Flavershams once lived. Had he known this place was going to be a far walk, he would've turned back. And since Felicia was on the loose, Fidget feared she was lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce on him before he could act. His whole body trembled from head to foot (even his peg-leg trembled), his bat fangs chattered. Once again, he withdrew the note to re-read the directions. According to the note, the place Fidget was to meet this _Abigail Landers_ was in a place called The Queen of Clubs. And Fidget was only four more blocks away from it.

 _Why da hell does dis Abigail Landers live so far!?_ Fidget complained in his mind. _And what kind of a place is da Queen of Clubs, anyway!? Is dis Abigail into card games or somethin'!?_

While Fidget grumbled to himself over the inconvenience of being forced to go to some stranger's establishment, Allison Lydell and her dapple-furred kitten, Dianah, emerged from a large gap between buildings four blocks away. Although Fidget was still some distance away, Allison could spot him real easily. She covered her mouth with both hands to suppress her laughter.

"Looks like my little note _worked_ , Dianah," Allison whispered to her kitten. "Here comes our little Mad Hatter _now_." Dianah's ears flicked back in disapproval as she peeked her head through to see Fidget, unsuspectingly falling into their trap. She turned her gaze to meet Dianah's green eyes. "It's time to make your move, Dianah. Fetch our Mad Hatter ..."

Fidget breathed heavily as beads of sweat trickled down his face. He had been walking for a half hour now, and he was getting exhausted. Fidget knelt on the sidewalk, before situating himself into a seated position. _I t'ink I'll just sit down and catch my breath before I-_

" _Meeeoooowww!_ "

Fidget jumped back to a standing position as his eyes once again darted back and forth. Had Felicia found him again!? This time, however, he was able to move and began running ... until he bumped into something, causing him to give a startled cry. The peg-legged bat rubbed his head, before he could get a good look at what he bumped into. Again, Fidget gave another startled cry and scrambled backwards to keep a distance once he realized a cat was in his path. Fidget coughed as he could feel his throat tighten from the panic that was surging through his body now. He shielded his face with his wings as the shadow of the feline approached him. In his current fear, he did not pay attention to the fact that his purple striped scarf loosened around his neck, giving the cat opportunity to slowly pull it off him. Upon noticing his own neck feeling exposed, Fidget uncovered his face. It wasn't Felicia he was staring at right now, but a dapple-furred kitten, who now had his scarf in her mouth. But ... this kitten he had seen before. Confusion flooded Fidget's yellow eyes ... just moments before it turned to anger.

"I know who you are!" Fidget spat out angrily. "You're da kitten dat belongs to dat-dat ... dat _girl rat_!"

Fidget's blood began to boil as he stewed over the fact that Deniece had lied to him. The initials did _not_ stand for _Abigail Landers_! They stood for _Allison Lydell_ , Deniece's new friend! And her kitten just took his scarf!

"Give dat back to me!" Fidget demanded.

The dapple-furred cat nonchalantly meowed before she pranced three feet away from him. Angrily, Fidget chased the kitten, who frequently stopped to see how close Fidget was behind her before prancing away again. The dapple-furred cat led Fidget toward a large gap, then ran inside for Fidget to follow her.

"Give me back my scarf!" the peg-legged bat continued to demand. "It's mine!"

The kitten meowed again as she pranced toward a opening next to the side of a house. Fidget followed, uncertain as to where the kitten was going and why she wanted his scarf for. He found himself in what looked like an old, abandoned human's house. But now Fidget lost sight of the dapple-furred cat. He pounded his fists angrily on the floor at the thought of that _cat_ having that scarf in her possession. It was the same scarf his biological mother had knitted for him, and Fidget didn't want to lose that.

A faint meow came from across the room. Fidget spotted the dapple-furred cat, who was sitting by a large, round hole with a door that was wide opened. Above it, Fidget saw a sign that read _The Queen of Clubs_ , the very place that Fidget was looking for. The dapple-furred kitten scurried inside, and Fidget followed.

Once the peg-legged bat was inside, he lost sight of the cat again. But his scarf was now on the floor, within easy reach to grab it. _Hopefully she didn't tear it to shred with her teeth,_ Fidget thought spitefully. As soon as he had retrieved his scarf and was ready to leave, the door suddenly slammed behind him. Fidget gave a startled cry. He rushed over to open the door ... and it wouldn't open.

" _Locked!_ "

Fidget heaved his weight against the door in an attempt to break it down. It was too heavy and Fidget bruised left shoulder in the process.

" _Dammit!_ " he cried, rubbing his shoulder. "Just my luck!"

Fidget plopped on the floor in a seated position, allowing himself to calm down so he could figure a way out. Before he could be left to his thoughts, Fidget began to hear something that made his whole form rigid with fear.

"Hahaha! So now the little coward has got himself trapped, hasn't he?!"

Fidget's whole body now quaked more than ever. It was the same warped voice he heard when he had run into Felicia. Was ... Felicia _here_!?

"Looks like you don't have Ratigan to force me to release you. There is no escaping now."

Without realizing what he was doing, Fidget backed in the direction of the crack in the wall and his left palm slipped forward inside it. The bat attempted to stand up ... but his webbed hand was stuck.

"What the-!? My _hand_!" Fidget uttered in a cry of desperation and he struggled to free it. He used his opposite hand pull it loose ... then accidentally put his hand into the crack. Now both his hands were stuck ... and the sound of that cat-like voice came closer and closer.

"Dammit, I can't get out!" Fidget uttered in a strained, high pitched voice. He placed his left foot and peg firmly on the ground and lifted the lower half of his body in an attempt to pull himself. But he was in an improper position to do so and his hands were hurting. Fidget's mind raced with images of Deniece, Father Richards, Albert & Anna Collins, and all the mice he had executed or given grief to. He was just beginning to live a normal life in mousedom society, finding his place in the world, making an honest living, and being with the one woman he loved ... and now it was all coming to an abrupt end!

"So, our little _Mad Hatter_ got himself stuck in the wall, hasn't he?"

Fidget's ears wiggled as he realized a lady's voice came from behind him. He turned his head slowly. Standing directly behind him was the mysteriously attractive, yet sassy girl rat he met the other night. Allison Lydell.

Fidget's ears flicked back aggressively as he looked at the girl rat who reminded him way too much of Professor Ratigan. Every time he laid his eyes on that girl, or even heard her name, he was quick to anger.

Allison knelt to Fidget's level as she grabbed his face with her long, slender hand. "I see you've read my note and followed the directions to a tea, little _Mad Hatter_. You must've been quite the pupil Professor Ratigan had."

" _Mad_ Hatter!?" Fidget reacted and he situation himself into a kneeling position. "Why do you call me a _Mad Hatter_!?"

"Well, you do have a reputation for being a master of _disguises_ ," Allison pointed out. "Able to wear the many hats so you could do as you please and _most_ folk wouldn't suspect anything. And I've heard Basil of Baker Street once referred to you as a _maniacal little monster_. So, why not call you a _Mad Hatter_?"

Fidget shook his head to release Allison's hold on his face. "Yeah, but dat's _not_ my name!"

"Oh, I _know_ who you are," Allison replied, her voice now lowered to an undertone of warning. " _You're_ the one who always came to The Rat Trap a lot for a drink of _Rodent's Delight_. And whenever you passed by Kitty and her sisters dancing on stage, you fixed your eyes on their legs and up their skirts, _didn't_ you!?"

 _Wait a minute! How did SHE know!?_ Fidget thought as he desperately struggled to free his hands from the crack in the wall. But before he could say anything, Fidget felt something slither underneath the sole of his only foot, causing him to twitch. Fidget bit his lower lips in an attempt to suppress a giggle. When he looked to see what was going on, he noticed that Allison had the bulk of her long tail wrapped around his ankle and his only shoe was removed, leaving his foot bare ... and exposed for the tip of the tail to slither like a snake's tongue. Beads of sweat trickled down Fidget's face as he struggled to suppress any laughter. But the tickling slither of Allison's tail became too much; it wasn't long until the bat began to burst into laughing hysterics. Fidget didn't realize until now that while Allison was holding his face with one hand, she pulled off his only shoe with the other. And she was tickling his only foot with her tail.

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU-HOHOHAHAHAHAH-DOIN'-HAHAHAHAAHA!"

"I've dealt with characters like _you_ before!" Allison accused with a pointed finger as she continued to tickle Fidget's only foot with the tip of her tail. "You think you can come into a tavern like you own the place, demand drinks without paying for them, then treat our staff members as slaves. Well, you're _wrong_! And I will stand for it no longer!"

"What are-HAHAHAHHAHA-YOU talkin' abou-HAHAHAHAHAHAH!?" Fidget laughed hysterically at the tip was now slithering between his toes, then underneath them. No matter how hard he tried to pull his left leg away, Allison's grasp on his ankle was too tight. His only foot couldn't escape the tickling of Allison's tail. "I'VE NEVER-HER-HEH-AHAHAHAHA, SEEN YOU BEFO-HOHOHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT HAHAHAHAHAHAVE I D-DONE TO YOU-HOO-HAHAHAHAHAHA!?"

"Us Rat Trap girls have been worked to the bone by Ratigan's henchmice; two of our show girls went home almost starved to death. Everyone there was too afraid to say or do anything about it, but I'm _not_! And I'm most certainly _not_ afraid of _you_! You are one of Ratigan's henchmen; I've seen how you've acted! And I will not stop until you answer all my questions."

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU-HOOHAHAHAHA-MEAN!"

Allison rolled her eyes in disbelief of Fidget's ignorance. She knew that Fidget knew more than what he was telling. "What are your plans, little Mad Hatter?"

"WHAHAHAHAT PLANS?!" Fidget cried, tears streaming down his face from laughing.

"That giant cat, Felicia, is on the hunt for _you_!" Allison pointed out. "And you used to send Ratigan's prisoners to her for execution. _Who_ will be your next victims, little Mad Hatter?!"

"WHAHAHAHAHAT ARE YOU-HAHAHAHAHA-TALKIN' ABOUT?!" Fidget struggled to ask, feeling as if he was loosing his strength. "I HAHAHAHAHATE HER!"

Surprisingly, the tickling stopped. Allison released her long tail from Fidget's ankle, allowing the exhausted bat to catch his breath.

"All I want ... is to leave da past ... _behind_ me," Fidget panted. "I want to be ... with my friend, Niecy. I want to help her ... clean floors and ... cook meals. I want to help ... my foster parents ... with chores and take dhem ... outside da house for some ... fresh air once in a while. How can I ... do dat now with ... my hands stuck and ... dat _fat cat_ on da loose to ... feast on _me_!?"

"So ... your sense of decency in this world _is_ stronger than I thought," Allison uttered in a softer voice as she fetched the oil to help Fidget get his hands unstuck. She noticed the bat's hands were bruised and was quick to grab ointment from her cabinet. She attempted to apply it to Fidget's hands, but the bat angrily snatched the bottle from her and insisted that he could do it himself. "Oh, I'm _sorry_ ," Fidget said to Allison in a sarcastic tone, after he realized that he didn't properly thank Allison for helping him. "I sometimes forget dat I _have no manners_." He anticipated to a reaction from the girl rat or something reminiscent of something Professor Ratigan would say or do. Surprisingly, Allison was unfazed by Fidget's reaction and displayed a demeanor similar to Father Richards ... simply giving him a curious look. The girl rat called Dianah over to greet the peg-legged bat, causing Fidget to jerk away at first ... until the dapple-furred kitten nuzzled her bridge behind his right ear and purred affectionately. Somehow, Dianah's purrs were like music to Fidget's large ears. Unlike Felicia, who gave him goosebumps at the very thought of her, Dianah was more playful and affectionate. Without realizing what he was doing, Fidget stroked the Dianah's face.

"Obviously, you've met my cat, Dianah," Allison smiled. "You don't have to be afraid of _her_. The worst thing she can do is nuzzle you to death."

"She's ... very sweet ..." Fidget replied as she stroked the kitten's face.

"Looks like Dianah's made another little friend," Allison replied. "She's a very social kitten. I'm NOT very social, sometimes I _envy_ her." The girl rat began to change the subject. "What I wrote in that note for you, Fidget, wasn't a _total_ prank. I actually do have tea ready for both of us. It's peppermint."

 _Peppermint_ ... the same flavor of tea Deniece once made Fidget drink when he was sick with pneumonia. Normally, he would've stuck his tongue out in disgust, but he was still too exhausted to argue. _And_ Allison went through all this trouble to get him here, he might as well accept the offer. It was the least he could do.

"I also know how to help you fight Felicia," Allison continued. "But you must listen to me. I know Felicia's story ... a little too well. In order to understand Felicia, you need to understand something about her past."

Fidget's ears perked up. "Her past?"

Allison heaved a sigh. Her facial expression had changed to sadness. "Felicia has a brain tumor ..."


	4. The Sad Story of Felicia

**Upon recently reading some new Great Mouse Detective fan-fictions, I've come across ones that have brought Felicia back to life. You would think that if I firmly believe in the possibility of Fidget surviving the fall in The River Thames, I would find the idea of Felicia surviving to be plausible, right? Not exactly, and here's why I think this. Felicia was practically mangled by the guard dogs, the plausibility of her surviving would be ZERO. Fidget, on the other hand, has a multitude of possibilities of surviving the River Thames outside my own little theories, that is. Furthermore, I'm not really a Felicia fan, nor am I a fan of cats either (I think that's something Fidget and I share). BUT, I do like an occasional challenge and I figured since everyone else took a stab at dedicating fan-fictions/pastiches to Felica, I got the nagging feeling that I should do one as well. Soooooo ... here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter 4: _The Sad Story of Felicia_

The girl rat extended her arm in the direction of the table as a gesture of warm welcome to the peg-legged bat. Fidget still didn't fully trust Allison for tricking him to come here and would've still held onto his anger with her for making him feel stupid. He was also angry with Deniece for lying to him about "Abigail Landers," he couldn't believe she would do such a thing! But after Allison had called her kitten, Dianah, Fidget gave the girl rat the benefit of the doubt. _At least she didn't FEED me to her kitten_ , he thought. He sat in the chair next to Allison.

"I suppose you're thinking that your beloved Deniece deceived you," Allison replied, sensing a feeling of betrayal by the sound of Fidget's breathing. "Am I _right_ , little Mad Hatter?"

Fidget's yellow eyes narrowed to slits as he looked back at Allison. He didn't like to reminded of things that upset him. " _Damn_ dat woman! How _could_ she?!" he huffed angrily.

"Well, don't be _too_ angry with her," Allison assured him. "The prank was all _my i_ dea. Deniece didn't want me to hurt you, she claims that you've _suffered enough_. But _I_ am not entirely through with you." Allison walked over to the stove to heat up some tea. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

Fidget pulled on his large ears in frustration. "No, I _don't_ remember! Why does everyone else expect _me_ to read dheir minds and not give me a straight answer?!"

"Well, fear not, _Mad Hatter_ ," Allison replied. "I won't belt it out of you the way those Von Freirherr Brothers did."

 _That_ made Fidget's face turn as red as a beet. _She was not supposed to tell anyone else dat!_ The peg-legged bat thought. Not only was he mad at Deniece for lying to him, but he was now mad at her for telling this girl rat things that were meant to be only between himself and Deniece.

"Think back, Mr. Fidget," Allison began. "Does the name _Rodent's Delight_ mean anything to you?"

Fidget nodded. "Dat was da drink I used to order."

"And when was the last time you _paid_ for it?" Allison asked, giving the bat a suspicious look.

"Wait, what are you talkin' about?!" Fidget gave the girl rat a puzzled look. "I _did_ pay for dhose pints ... with da money I was paid by Captain Bates and Professor Ratigan."

"I meant the last time you _honestly_ paid for it?" Allison re-iterated. "That was _stolen_ money, Fidget. It was never yours or your bosses' to begin with. The Rat Trap suffered in their reputation because of it. Not to mention your Captain Bates mocked me once and then your Professor Ratigan tried to brainwash me because I was the same species as him. And I saw you in both instances, but did you speak up to defend me even once? _No_! You played along with their games, and then you tried to get fresh with _me_!"

Although he was seething through his teeth in hearing all this, Fidget did remember some past encounter with this girl rat before, except they were a bit vague. But the bat took a deep breath and put all his concentration into recollecting his memories that he wanted to leave dormant. Then it became clear. The first time he saw Allison was shortly after his captain, Lillian Bates, had mocked her, saying that she would be _forever single_ and that the only man who would want her was a blind one. Fidget saw the girl rat run the other way, crying, but at the time, it didn't faze him. Then he met her again when he was under the employment of Professor Ratigan, who constantly hounded her to come join him in his _noble cause_ which Allison was actually smart enough to refuse. And then Fidget got one good look at her and smirked, as if the girl rat was a laughable sight with her unkempt hair and shabby appearance. Ratigan even went as far as to take Allison hostage among a few others in the Rat Trap. She was an unknown waitress at the time. Allison's hands were bound, it was Fidget who was given the honor to do so. When opportunity presented itself, Fidget caressed the girl rat's slender thighs, causing her to repulse. But she had fight in her to slap his face with her long tail before kicking him away. Allison would NEVER allow herself to be anyone's girl toy. And the bat was too stupid to take into consideration her long tail _before_ tying her up.

Fidget had completely forgotten about those events, just as he did with the parents of the Von Freirherr Brothers. No wonder he had been quick to anger whenever she mocked him for his lack of mannerisms or whenever she was present at all. She was just another victim of circumstance who just wanted to take her anger out on the person who hurt her. Yes, she had tricked him and somehow managed to bribe Deniece into it, but Allison's actions were not without just cause. Once again, Fidget's stubborn pride was shot down as he looked at the same girl rat that his former bosses gave grief to. And not only did he not speak up in her defense, as Allison pointed out, but he actually laughed with his bosses when they mocked her. By _not_ doing a damn thing, Fidget had been a _jerk_ to her.

Allison returned to the table with the tea ready as she poured the two cups for them. Fidget hesitated to say anything, clenching his fists. A part of him was still too proud for apologizing, but he could no longer tolerate the guilt that was now gnawing inside of him. After Allison placed the teapot back on the table, Fidget leapt from his seat and grabbed the girl rat in a fierce, apologetic embrace. Allison's body went rigid.

"I ... I was _... wrong_ to not help you," Fidget told her, his voice shaky with regret. "I'm ... n-not so g-good with apologies, b-but ... w-what can I d-do ... to make it up to ... y-you?"

Although a part of Allison was still angry with Fidget for what he did to her, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace of her own. "When I heard from Father Richards that you're not a threat to anyone anymore, I refused to believe it," Allison replied. "Then I ran into the Von Freirherr Brothers. Rolfe told me he and his brother, Hans, had you punished for your misdeed toward them. And then they said you came to their cabin to _make amends_ ; I still didn't believe what I was hearing until I met Deniece. She told me of this very special friend she met. She said it was someone who had a bit of a checkered past, but was capable of good. I had no idea that _friend_ was you." The girl rat could feel a wave of angry tears brimming in her tawny-colored eyes. Long ago, she would've been repulsed by this same bat if he even so much as touched her. Now she felt awkward, as if she was in the presence of someone entirely different. This same bat who would snicker after he looked her way, who teased her leg before she kicked him away was now _apologizing_ to her? If Fidget did not hold her in an apologetic way, she still wouldn't have believed it. And oddly enough, Allison began to feel a hint of guilt herself for tricking him and torturing him before he even had the chance to explain himself. Dianah was right in giving her a cross look earlier. But why did she feel this way with Fidget but not with _other_ thugs before him?

"Oohhh! Alright," Allison sighed inwardly, figuring that the situation was too complicated to brood further on it. "I'm sorry I tricked you ... and I'm sorry I dragged your Deniece into all this. I don't know what it is about you, but you're starting to make _me_ feel bad." The girl rat rested her clawed hands on Fidget's shoulders. "I am rather curious though. What made you stop?"

Fidget sighed inwardly as his large ears drooped. "It's ... _complicated_. Let's just say ... I never really wanted dat life to begin with."

Allison cocked her head in a puzzled manner. "The last time I _saw_ you, Mad Hatter, you looked like someone who took _pleasure_ in your job."

"Dat's what da Von Freirherr Brothers said too," Fidget replied with a nod. "But dhere is some stuff about me most folks don't know. I only share dat part with Deniece and my foster parents, but ... I'll tell you too." Fidget proceeded to tell Allison about his ordeals with the Nightwing Pirates, especially how Blade was jealous of Fidget for getting the opportunity of being Captain Bates's second in command, and how any attempts of friendship he made with those outside the circle were constantly thwarted, either by Blade or any of the other pirates. He also told Allison that Fidget was _not_ his real name, but Finnius Holloway. Although the sound of Fidget's story was indeed shocking, Allison wasn't too surprised. She had a sneaky suspicion that Fidget was someone who had been brainwashed, but she always concluded in her mind that it was because he _allowed_ himself to be brainwashed. How Allison could tell this was remembering the _way_ he used to look at her, almost curiously, then snicker to himself a few seconds later (not to mention an occasional _stupid look_ when she overheard Ratigan discuss some scheme with him). Allison always had a good way of telling the difference between those who had been brainwashed by Ratigan and those who joined him of their own free will. Then Fidget lifted up his sweater to reveal his scar-covered body. Allison turned her face away and covered her eyes for a moment. Now her guilt for tricking him earlier worsened. This bat had not only been brainwashed. He had been _broken_.

"Fidget, I brought you here for a reason," Allison continued. "I said in my note that I would help you fight Felicia ... and that is what I intend to do."

Fidget's ears perked. " _How_?"

Allison fetched a cup of peppermint tea from the table, then handed it to the peg-legged bat and motioned for him to drink it first. Fidget reluctantly obliged. He still wasn't fond of the taste of peppermint tea, but as it once did when he was sick, it did help to calm his nerves. "You may not believe this, but Felicia has _also_ been brainwashed."

Fidget shook his head in disbelief. " _What_!?

Allison nodded, expecting such a response from the bat himself. "It's not normal for a domesticated cat to be constantly hungry every three seconds. Take a good look at _my_ cat, Dianah."

Fidget's yellow eyes followed the motion of Allison's arm as she gestured to the dapple-furred kitten. Dianah was practically tiny in comparison to Felicia, not to mention a lot cuter (that was saying _a lot_ from Fidget's end, and he _hated_ cats). But Dianah wasn't just tiny in height, she was actually very _lean_ and full of energy.

"I may be hard on her at times," Allison continued, "but there is _one_ thing I would _never_ do to her. That is to rob her of her own freedom."

Fidget scratched the back of his head. "I ... don't follow ..."

"Cats like to run around a lot, my little Mad Hatter. They need movement in their lives to be happy, especially when they hunt for food, like fish. And if they do kill a rodent or anything else smaller than them, it's merely by accident or if it gets in the way of their activity. Sadly, Felicia had been robbed of her feline instincts, trapped forever in the same corner, only to come out at the ring of a bell to feast on rodent flesh, but never finding a mate."

Fidget crossed his winged arms curiously. "You ... sound as if you _know_ Felicia."

"Most of what I know of her is through my friend, Charles," Allison replied. "But that doesn't mean I haven't seen how Ratigan has treated her. Unlike Dianah, Felicia's owners abandoned her, left her to die. A very dingy and mangy looking thing, she was. Charles would've taken the cat under his wing out of pity. Unfortunately, _Ratigan_ got to her first." At this, Allison huffed in exasperation. "He would always boast how he was the only one who _accepted her for what she was._ If he truly believed that, why didn't he take her to a professional cat doctor!?

" _Cat_ doctor?" Fidget repeated.

"She has always been a sickly cat, little Mad Hatter," Allison replied. "The first time I saw Felicia, she was very scrawny, undernourished, and had somehow got scratches all over her body. Dianah wasn't even born yet. I was always too busy with work, but whenever opportunity presented itself, I would provide her a saucer of milk and dress her wounds. She didn't fully trust me at first, and even hissed at me whenever I applied a disinfectant on her wounds."

"Weren't you afraid she would _eat_ you?!" Fidget gasped.

Allison nodded. "Like you, I was petrified at first. But my dearest friend, Charles, taught me that the only way to conquer any fear is to face it head on. I spoke to Felicia in a stern voice, just as I do with Dianah. I had to feign courage to earn her respect. She didn't like it, but she eventually learned to respect me."

The girl rat's story enticed Fidget to have his curiosity satiated. "Do ... _all_ rats have a way with cats?"

Allison shrugged. "Well, we fear cats just as much as mice do. But we tend to be a little more daring in our methods than mice. And most mice find us rats too repulsive to be a part of their inner circle anyway, so ... why _not_ befriend a cat?"

Fidget rubbed his chin as he thought deeply about whenever he used to see Ratigan with Felicia. While Fidget was Ratigan's henchbat, all he saw was how Ratigan pampered and spoiled that cat, much to Fidget's disgust (but he didn't _dare_ tell _him_ that). He used to think Ratigan gave that cat more affection and care than his own henchmen. But then Fidget remembered something else. When the fat rat wasn't looking, Fidget overheard Ratigan constantly complain how incompetent his henchmice were, more times than could be counted. And Fidget couldn't help but notice Felicia occasionally rolled her eyes, as if she was sick and tired of hearing it. At the time, Fidget pretended to be asleep, hanging upside down from the faucet of the barrel while his large ears were always on high alert. When Ratigan went off to the side, Fidget quietly crept on top of the barrel to peek at what was going on. He noticed that Felicia showed signs that she was in pain. Fidget dismissed it at the time as she simply ate too much. But now when the peg-legged bat no longer had to endure the pressures of living that life anymore, he realized that it wasn't Felicia's stomach that was ailing her. The fat feline's body went through involuntary convulsions ... like she was suffering from a seizure. It reminded him of when his foster mother, Anna, underwent a similar spell. The peg-legged bat recalled how worried he was when Anna wasn't well and needed to be helped. She may have been annoyed with Fidget's antics at times and made him do more chores than he would've liked to, but she never mistreated him the way Ratigan did. Anna never had him fed to any cat, she never starved him, and she never abandoned him or threw him out on the streets. And when Fidget had exhausted himself from overexertion, Anna was actually merciful enough to let him rest. Now Fidget was beginning to see a similar pattern of suffering in Felicia. The more he thought about it, the more Felicia sounded just like _him_ ... and it made him pity her.

"I suppose you have a _daring_ side, too," Allison giggled as she noticed the look of pity on Fidget's face. "Maybe that's why Ratigan put you in charge of feeding her with his prisoners?"

Fidget gave Allison an enlightened stare. Yes, that _must've_ been the reason why. There was no other explanation for it. If what Allison said was true about rats being the only rodents ones bold enough to befriend cats while mice simply ran away in fear, then maybe that was the reason Ratigan chose _him_ to be the one to feed Felicia when he wasn't around. Did that mean bats were somewhat more _daring_ than mice too?

"Believe it or not," Allison continued. "That is the first step in fighting Felicia." The girl rat stopped short for a moment to look at the clock on the wall. "I'll need to visit with Charles for an hour before I bring him back here. You'll stay here and keep an eye on Dianah, won't you?"

Fidget looked at Dianah, who in return looked back at him. The dapple-furred kitten walked in the bat's direction just before she began to tickle Fidget's left ear with her whiskers, causing his body to quiver uncontrollably as he giggled. The only way out of it was to tell Allison what she wanted to hear. "Heheh, y-yes ..." the bat replied through a fitful of giggles. "I will, heheh, take care of her."

Allison's smile glowed with knightly confidence. "That's the second step to conquer Felicia, my little Mad Hatter. The bottles of milk are in the icebox on the opposite wall and her dish is there. Upon my return with Charles, I shall teach you more."

Deniece went for her usual flight outside for a bit of fresh air. How she enjoyed the wind in her butter-toned hair as she flapped merrily in circles. It was her way of getting exercise whenever she didn't want to be cooped up inside the house. Thanks to her dearest friend, Fidget, she could enjoy the outdoors more without fear of any other man standing in her way. Most of the times, she and Fidget were together side by side. But even when she went by herself, she could rest assured that she would return to her house and Fidget would be there. Although she did feel a twinge of guilt for lying about the fact that it was Allison who sent that note, Deniece was confident that Fidget was out of harm's way. For the short time Deniece knew Allison Lydell, she knew she could trust her. Allison was rather _eccentric_ to most rodent folk (then again, she was a _rat_ -rats were _always_ considered eccentric by the mice folk), but somehow she reminded Deniece of her childhood friend, Lacey. She only hoped that Fidget would warm up to her a little. The lady bat knew too well how sensitive Fidget was, especially whenever he was confronted with a demon of the past (such as the image of Allison and Dianah reminding him of Ratigan and Felicia).

And speaking of Felicia ... Deniece began to spot something moving in the shadows below. The dark-furred, blonde-haired bat temporarily landed on the window sill. Deniece could tell it was a large cat moving fast upon the sidewalk. Luckily, it hadn't looked skyward, otherwise Deniece would've been spotted. But the lady bat was curious as to where Felicia was going. Was she on the hunt for Fidget again? Deniece decided to follow her while keeping a safe distance. Already, this fat cat was wreaking havoc in mousedom, killing mice, leaving their bodies half-eaten ... even little mice children were found among the rubble of bodies.

 _Why is this cat attacking at random?_ Deniece wondered. _And Allison knows something about Felicia. Hopefully she'll reveal more to Basil and myself later on._

The peg-legged bat sat on top of Dianah's front legs as he stroked her face with his webbed hands. Fidget finished pouring a saucer of milk for Dianah and made sure she drank it before he ever got near her again. Dianah stared at the bat, a look of interest and fascination glimmered in her green eyes just before she nudged her bridge against Fidget's ear. "Do you ... wanna play?" Fidget asked her.

Surprisingly, Dianah stopped nudging Fidget and nodded her head. Fidget stared at her with curiosity. Did this kitten _understand_ what he just said?

"How many bats have you run into?" Fidget continued, before he even realized he was conversing with a _cat_. Dianah meowed in response.

 _What da hell am I DOING!?_ Fidget thought to himself. _I'm talkin' to a CAT, like she's actually goin' to RESPOND to me!_

Dianah crept over to Fidget's side and nudged her bridge against his left ear again. The peg-legged bat turned his gaze toward her. "What kind of games do you _like_ to play?"

The dapple-furred kitten gave the bat a mischievous little grin moments before she swiped her left front leg against Fidget's peg, causing him to fall backwards.

" _Hey_!" the bat called out as he flailed his wings.

With her right front leg, Dianah cushioned Fidget's fall, then pinned both his legs down with her left.

" _Wait_! What are you _doin_ '!?" Fidget cried, clueless as to what was going on. Then he felt the bottom of his sweater being pulled up, exposing his belly. Before the bat could utter another word, he felt the tip of a cat's tongue slither to and fro upon his stomach. Fidget's body began to twitch and an uncontrollable laughter escaped his throat.

"Hahahahahah! H-hey s-s-s-s-stop da-hahahahah-at!"

Fidget flailed his helplessly as Dianah teased and tickled his belly with her small tongue. In the back of his mind, Fidget panicked and anticipated the kitten to take a bite out of him. He placed his webbed hands upon her bridge to push her face away, which were shaking so much since Dianah was tickling him relentlessly. Then he recalled Allison's final words before she left him alone with the dapple-furred kitten: _That's the SECOND step to conquer Felicia, little Mad Hatter_. Was this supposed to be some test that Fidget had to endure? He clenched his fists and pressed them against the sides of his head as his whole body shook from laughter. It was Allison who once told him that the worst thing Dianah could do was tickle someone to death. And that was _exactly_ what the kitten was doing to Fidget right now. And it wasn't too long before Dianah gently pulled off the bat's only shoe with her baby teeth and began tickling the sole of his foot with her tongue.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO, NOT AGAIN-HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Fidget cried as the tickling drove him mad. The bat could feel tears trickle down his face as he begged for the tickling to stop. Then without warning, Dianah released the bat and allowed him to roll on his stomach to catch his breath. Fidget's body was drenched with sweat as panted for breath. Just a few seconds later, he heard the door open. Fidget looked up to be greeted by Allison Lydell and a tall male mouse of gray fur standing next to her. The girl rat looked down on the floor where Fidget lay; a giggle escaped her throat.

"I see you passed _Dianah's_ test, little Mad Hatter," Allison said as she extended her hands and helped Fidget to his foot and peg. "My kitten is all too familiar with the weaknesses of the body. She has done this before with other thugs who dared to bother us. But it looks like she was _easy_ on you, and _that's_ saying something."

 _Easy on me!?_ Fidget thought in disbelief as he continued panting for breath and grabbed his sole shoe to put it back on. _Dat cat had me in TEARS!_

Allison gestured her hand in the direction of the gray-furred mouse next to her. "Fidget, this mouse here is my friend, Charles Dodgson. He's known to the public as _Luther Carol_."

The gray-furred mouse named Charles smiled as he turned his gaze to Allison. "It's not everyday folks get the opportunity to meet the creator of the popular Rodent's Delight drink served at The Rat Trap."

Fidget's ears flapped in surprise. " _What_!?" he gasped. "You mean dat ... drink I used to order from Da Rat Trap ... was made by _you_!?"

Allison nodded. "It's not surprising that you'd be shocked by the news, little Mad Hatter. The maker of Rodent's Delight had to keep herself anonymous. If mice knew that it was invented by a rat, they would refuse to drink it."

An embarrassed flush appeared on Fidget's face. All this time that his bosses mocked her and he just _went along_ with the game, Fidget had actually drank the drink from the very same rodent they were mocking.

"But enough of that," Allison decided as she motioned Fidget to follow her and Charles back to the tea table. "The more important topic is how to fight Felicia."

"Yes, you said somethin' about a tumor earlier," Fidget replied, continuing where they left off. "How did you know she had one?"

"By her gait," Charles replied. "Even when she was thin, Felicia always walked funny. But then ... she would start having these seizures. Allison was the first to spot them."

"We were going to find a doctor for her," Allison added. "Some kind of surgeon to have it removed ... but then _Ratigan_ got to her first before we did. Obviously, that pompous rat never took proper care of her, never called a doctor. Now her tumor has worsened and it has caused her to run mad throughout London, attacking at random."

"But if her tumor makes her attack anyone randomly," Fidget began, somewhat confused by all this, "then why would she _specifically_ be on da hunt for _me_?"

"She must still have a bit of a brain left to recognize you," Allison concluded. "She would never go to any specific person unless she was familiar with him or her."

The peg-legged bat scratched his head. _Dat still doesn't explain how she would recognize me if her tumor has worsened,_ Fidget thought. _If she is attacking at random, wouldn't she have just bypassed me? Maybe Charles and Allison are guessing._ "So how _do_ I fight her?"

"Only one way," Allison warned him. "Do not show her any emotions. Do not show her fear, and even if she manages to expose your weakness, you must maintain a calm state of mind. If you so much as show any emotion toward her, she will kill you."

"Is dat why you made peppermint tea?" Fidget asked.

Allison nodded. "Deniece told me you were sick once and she gave you peppermint tea to calm you down. It's very good at calming the nerves. The rest however, will be entirely up to you."

Fidget heaved a deep sigh of reluctance. "Oh, alright ... I still don't like cats, specifically Felicia ... But, I'll do my best."

"You _must_ face her, Fidget!" Allison urged. "If not, Felicia will continue to attack until there is no one left in all mousedom! This is a chance for you to _redeem_ yourself!"

The peg-legged bat tensed in frustration. Was he going to be _forever_ on the punishing end?!

"Fidget?! FIDGET!"

Fidget jerked from his stupor. He heard a voice that did not come from either Allison nor Charles. He listened to the voice ... until he recognized who it was. " _Niecy_!" the bat blurted. "She's in trouble!"


	5. The Fall of the Feline

**Upon recently reading some new Great Mouse Detective fan-fictions, I've come across ones that have brought Felicia back to life. You would think that if I firmly believe in the possibility of Fidget surviving the fall in The River Thames, I would find the idea of Felicia surviving to be plausible, right? Not exactly, and here's why I think this. Felicia was practically mangled by the guard dogs, the plausibility of her surviving would be ZERO. Fidget, on the other hand, has a multitude of possibilities of surviving the River Thames outside my own little theories, that is. Furthermore, I'm not really a Felicia fan, nor am I a fan of cats either (I think that's something Fidget and I share). BUT, I do like an occasional challenge and I figured since everyone else took a stab at dedicating fan-fictions/pastiches to Felicia, I got the nagging feeling that I should do one as well. Soooooo ... here it goes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: _The Fall of the Feline_**

"Quickly, Mad Hatter! Hop on Dianah!"

Fidget wasted no time in climbing onto Dianah's back. Allison was already on board, along with Charles, as she waited for the peg-legged bat. Since Dianah wasn't that big to begin with, Fidget did not need much assistance in climbing her.

"Niecy doesn't sound to far from here," Fidget told Allison. "Sounded like she decided to go after dat ... dat _furball_."

"Judging by my first impression of her, Deniece is pretty quick-witted," Allison assured the bat. "Nevertheless, it doesn't hurt to investigate. Dianah, let's hurry ... or we'll be _late_!"

The dapple-furred meowed with delight as she sprung into action. Fidget had to hold onto her black collar for balance, Dianah sprinted so fast! He should've known better than to forget that if a giant, fat cat could sprint fast, then a tiny one would sprint _twice_ as much. Of course, Allison and Charles simply held onto each other. Both were used to Dianah's movements as they've been riding her for a long time.

Deniece shifted upward to evade Felicia's pounces. All the time that she was following her, she caught Felicia as the fat feline was chasing a mouse child and had her trapped. Not wanting to see the innocent girl child end up the same as the others, Deniece emitted a bat-like squeal loud enough to distract Felicia by hurting her ears. Once the fat cat turned her gaze to see who her offender was, Deniece wasted no time in getting the cat to chase her. Deniece had anticipated this, she saw how fast Felicia moved for an overweight cat. And for the most part, Deniece was very good at throwing the cat off balance, causing Felicia to occasionally bump into lamp posts. What the bat did not anticipate was a strong gust of wind that would inevidently throw _her_ off balance. It knocked her five times lower, and although she was still in mid-air, she was low enough for Felicia's eye view. Deniece struggled to regain bearings, the wind seemed to be on _Felicia's_ side, pushing the bat toward her. Deniece's mind almost went in a panic, she had to think of something fast, or else she would be easy prey for Felicia. That was when she decided to turn in the direction of the wind and then shift upward in her flight, just before Felicia took the opportunity to pounce. But then Deniece herself bumped into a lamp post, almost knocking herself out as she fell to the base ... which was surrounded by some sticky mud puddle. And the poor blonde-haired bat struggled to get out of it. That was when she called Fidget by name.

"Fidget?!" Deniece cried. "FIDGET! Where are you?!"

Deniece hauled her left leg upward to walk, but it seemed impossible. What kind of mud-puddle was _this_?! But then her button nose caught scent of something sweet. This ... this was _not_ a mud-puddle! This was chocolate cake batter that happened to be spilt on the ground (the giant wooden spoon and bowl weren't too far away). Either some _slob_ of a human decided to willy-nilly dump cake batter on the sidewalk, or Felicia must've bumped into some local baker during her chases. But then Deniece spotted with her green eyes the fat feline, Felicia, fixing her gaze on the blond-haired bat. A sadistic smile flickered across the feline's face, as if to say to the girl bat, _"Haha! Make fun of ME will you?!"_

The poor lady bat's mind went into a panic as she ended up getting one of her wings stuck in the chocolate batter. And _where_ was Fidget?! Felicia now stood only a foot apart from her. Deniece's green eyes widened as the cat lifted her right forepaw in an attempt to strike. With her free wing, Deniece covered her face in shame, anticipating her fate. _I should've went with him to Allison's place,_ she scolded herself as tears brimmed her green eyes. _I shouldn't have lied to him about Allison ... How could I have DONE such a thing?!_

Then Deniece's thoughts were disturbed with a loud hiss. She saw that Felicia jerked her head away to look behind her. Not too far away stood a small, dapple-furred kitten with eyes as green as Deniece's. On the kitten's back sat Allison, Charles ... and _Fidget_. The lady bat also noticed a small rock by Felicia's left forepaw that wasn't there before. Allison must've thrown the rock to catch Felicia off-guard. Only _Allison_ was a skilled rock thrower. As for Fidget, he hopped off the kitten and stared straight into Felicia's eyes.

"Felicia, dat's _enough_!" Deniece heard Fidget exclaim. "Your fight is with _me_!"

Deniece blinked in surprise. That was the first time she heard Fidget call Felicia by her name. Whenever he talked with Deniece about the cat, he always referred to her as _stupid furball_ , _fatty_ , or _idiot_. And Fidget, who was usually expressive in his emotions, now showed a neutral face. Has Deniece gone delirious, she wondered? She wasn't used to seeing Fidget in this state.

At the peg-legged bat's response, Felicia gave Fidget a menacing stare as she slowly approached his direction. In the past, Fidget would've ran away, which would've enticed Felicia more to give chase. But not this time! Fidget just stood there ... and stoically crossed his arms in front of him. "Is _dat_ any way to show respect to your _caretaker_?!" the bat said defiantly. He almost cocked his left hip out of habit but stopped himself before he could do so. After all, Allison did tell him not to show Felicia any signs of emotions or weaknesses ... that also included body language. But as brave as Fidget looked on the outside, he could not stop himself from sweating profusely ... not to mention he was breathing very hard. What if Felicia was smart enough to see right through his bluff? "You're bein' a _bad_ kitty right now."

A hiss emitted from Felicia's mouth, as if to _talk back_ to the bat. "Don't you _talk_ to _me_ like dat!" Fidget retorted in a stern, authoritative manner. " _I'm_ your master, not da Professor. Did you honestly t'ink it was da _Professor_ who took care of you?!"

Felicia hissed once again, obviously offended by Fidget's _out of the blue_ authoritative state. Before Fidget could utter another word, Allison approached the bat from behind. "Charles and I will attend to Deniece," she whispered. "I will leave Dianah with you. She has confronted Felicia before. She'll be your back-up if you get into trouble."

The peg-legged bat's yellow eyes glanced back only for a second to nod in agreement. Then Fidget fixed his stern gaze back on Felicia. "It's no fun, is it?" the bat continued. "Not bein' allowed to go for walks, eatin' all dhose innocent families until you feel so sick you can't move?"

Felicia growled in response. She obviously understood everything Fidget was saying ... and she didn't like it one bit. But Fidget still maintained his stoic expression. "You don't like to listen, do you?" the bat said. "You only hear what you _like_ to hear. Dat's why you only obeyed _Ratigan_ and not _me_. Dat's why you're _sick_."

An angry _meow_ escaped Felicia's throat; just as she prepared to pounce on the bat who dared to boss her around, her whole body began to convulse. Fidget's serious expression turned to that of concern. _Just like what happened da last time,_ he thought. Before he knew what he was doing, Fidget slowly approached the giant cat. "Can you _walk_?" the bat replied. His voice had softened, but still maintained a stern undertone. He couldn't allow himself to be too soft, not after the way the Professor had treated this poor cat. Felicia uttered a meow of pain as she looked at Fidget, but she was still angry. Slowly Fidget and Dianah backed away into a large crevice between two buildings. The peg-legged bat swung his right hand in an upward motion, beckoning Felicia to follow.

" _Here, kitty, kitty, kitty,_ " the bat called. "Time for chow."

Because Felicia's illness was slowly consuming her (and it showed now more than ever), Fidget knew the cat had to be put out of her misery. But how was he going to do that? Well, there was another reason Allison invited him to tea. Just before Allison left him and Dianah to fight Felicia, she handed him a black bag. Inside it was a bottle of milk, a saucer ... and _barbiturates_. All Fidget had to do was mix the barbiturates with the milk inside the saucer plate and feed it to Felicia. It would cause her to fall asleep and never to wake up again. It was the least painful of the poisons, a pistol would've probably been a better idea but neither Fidget nor Allison owned any. Those were generally reserved for Basil, Scotland Yard, and bobbies. So, barbiturates would have to do. But Fidget had to make sure to do it discreetly so that Felicia would not get suspicious. And since Dianah was with him, he had to make sure she knew not to drink from it since Dianah liked drinking milk a lot. He hoped that he could pull this off without a fuss.

"Dianah," Fidget called. "How about you play with Felicia for a bit?"

Dianah's ears drooped as she frowned at the bat. Fidget was quick to notice and heaved a sigh of frustration. _I can see dat dis is gonna be a problem,_ he thought. Apparently, Dianah detested Felicia as much as _he_ did. But he couldn't risk Dianah being tempted by a saucer of milk and thinking that Fidget was going to feed _her_ instead. "It's only for a few minutes, Dianah."

Dianah meowed in protest.

"Dianah!" Fidget retorted, a stern edge coming back to his voice. "Do _not_ give me a hard time! Just _do_ it!"

Dianah huffed at Fidget's bossiness, but acknowledged his demand nonetheless. The bat sighed in relief. He didn't want to be mean to Dianah, but he couldn't see any other way to do this. Dianah scampered in circles around Felicia, who gave the kitten a puzzled look. _Good_ , Fidget thought. While Felicia was distracted, that would give him some leeway into mixing the barbiturates in the milk. Quickly, he withdrew the bottle of milk and saucer from the black bag, placing both items behind it so Felicia couldn't see it. Then he withdrew the barbiturates, breaking each pill and pouring the powdery substance into the saucer first. There must've been twenty-five pills, so Fidget had to be quick about it. The bat also kept a watchful eye on both cats, he noticed Felicia was starting to get agitated. A thought occurred to him that started to make him panic as he began to pour the bottle of milk. What if Felicia got mad enough to attack Dianah? If anything were to happen to that kitten, Allison would never forgive the bat for _sure_!

Finally, all the contents were poured into the saucer, Fidget carefully swooshed the liquid around to mix the barbiturate powder so as not to spill a drop. It was ready. "Dat's enough, Dianah," Fidget called. "You can leave her alone now."

Dianah obliged and scampered back behind Fidget. The bat quickly replaced the black bag behind the saucer to block it from Dianah's view. Fidget looked up. "Come, Felicia!" he called. "Your milk is ready."

The fat furball gave the bat a suspicious look. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden when he was bossy a few minutes ago? Fidget stoically crossed his arms again. "What's da matter, _stupid furball?_! Afraid to ruin your _girlish figure_?"

That sent an angry Felicia charging in the bat's direction. Dianah quickly grabbed Fidget by the shirt with her baby fangs to evade Felicia. The two didn't wander too far from the large cat. They were just outside the crevice when Dianah placed Fidget back on the ground. The bat took a peek to watch Felicia. Will she _drink_ the milk, or will she notice something amiss? To Fidget's relief, he saw the fat feline drink the milk until her hunger was satiated. Now all that was left was to wait. Felicia turned around to walk outside the crevice. She took three steps forward ... then she fell to her left side in a stupor. The deed was done! Now Fidget and Dianah could walk up safely without risk of Felicia clawing either of them to pieces.

"Meeeeoooowwww," the large cat uttered painfully. By that time, Fidget was only a few inches from her face. But as he gazed at the dying cat, he was not overwhelmed by a feeling of triumph but a feeling of great sadness and guilt. Before he could stop it, a fresh set of tears flowing down Fidget's face as he saw Felicia look up in his direction. A recollection of memories flooded the bat's head of times he got annoyed with Felicia for mistaking him for a piece of fish (because he would stink of the fish he was made to feed her), for being chased by her, and overall, for being stuck with the stupid furball, _period_! But as he looked at this same furball he despised so much, he realized that he and Felicia were a lot more alike than he assumed. Both were disabled and unhealthy, both had been brainwashed to do Ratigan's bidding, and both only wanted to have three square meals a day to get by. But it was Fidget's life that was spared once again, while Felicia was dying.

"I ... I still don't know ... how you survived ... if you were in pain," Fidget struggled to say. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach as if he was going to vomit again. Only this time, he wasn't feeling sick. He was overcome with grief. "It ... must've been ... really hard to live ..."

The fat feline's once cold stare began to softened as she looked upon her winged opponent. It turned out Allison's assumption was wrong. Showing emotions did not provoke Felicia to kill ... as she looked in Fidget's tear-filled eyes, she realized that she had greatly underestimated this bossy creature.

"I don't t'ink ... I would've wanted to live ... if I were in ... as much pain ... as you are ..." Fidget stammered. He began to stroke Felicia's bridge, the fat cat purred in delight as she smiled at her winged liberator. Then she began to close her eyes. The rise and fall of her chest came to a slow and steady halt. Felicia was gone.

Fidget suddenly felt something furry brush against his left cheek. He turned his head and saw Dianah, who was now nuzzling the bat to comfort him. The dapple-furred kitten licked his face to dry his tears. Fidget hugged her neck. "You're lucky ... to have a master ... who cares for you," the bat whispered to her in a gentle voice. "Dis cat was in ... a lot of pain. I'm still baffled ... dat she escaped ... dhose guard dogs."

The peg-legged bat sighed with a heavy heart as he retrieved the saucer and empty bottles, replacing them in the black bag again. Dianah crouched on the ground, allowing Fidget to climb onto her back. "Come on, Dianah. Let's go home."

The dapple-furred kitten meowed in agreement as she and Fidget scampered away from the dead Felicia.

Back at the house on Addington Street, Fidget told Deniece what had happened. The blond-haired bat had to take another bath to get all that chocolate cake batter off her body, then spent an hour cleaning the bathtub. She apologized to Fidget for lying to him about iAbigail Landers/i, Allison explained in Deniece's defense why the bat had to lie. The peg-legged bat forgave Deniece, all he wanted to do now was be with her and rest ... until another crazy misadventure were to come their way.

"I think I know how Felicia managed to survive those Guard Dogs," Allison informed the two bats, holding a piece of paper in her clawed hand. It appeared to be some sort of note. "I just found this taped onto your front door. Turns out a _Llewelyn of Breconshire_ came to her rescue and distracted the Guard Dogs, allowing her time to escape."

Allison handed Fidget the note. The curious bat read it aloud:

 _"I have heard of your services to_

 _our late and great Professor Ratigan._

 _His men told me all about you ... and how you_

 _left them to be imprisoned by_

 _the guards at Buckingham Palace._

 _I was also told of your dastardly deeds by_

 _a beautiful woman of pale white fur and ebony hair._

 _I am looking forward to having the pleasure of_

 _meeting this great employee of our_

 _dearly departed Professor. It would be_

 _a great honor._

 _-Sincerely, Llewelyn of Breconshire"_

Deniece and Allison looked at each other in puzzlement, while Fidget began to fume angrily. "Llewelyn of Breconshire?" Deniece uttered. "Fidget, wasn't that a name you mentioned to me earlier? Someone who used to work for Professor Ratigan?"

"It's not dis Llewelyn of Breconshire I'm worried about," Fidget huffed in frustration. "Dat harpy, Selena, is back. And she has told him all about _me_."

"Selena?!" Deniece gasped.

Fidget nodded. "What _udher_ woman of _pale white fur and ebony hair_ would he be referrin' to? Ooohhh, God! Will I _ever_ be rid of dat woman?!"

"And somehow she knows where _we_ live!" Deniece added, heaving a sigh of frustration that matched Fidget's.

Allison rubbed her chin. "I know nothing about this Selena you two talk about, but it sounds like you will need _our_ assistance now more than ever." Charles, who happened to be standing right next to Dianah, approached Allison from behind. He placed his arm around Allison's waist. The girl rat's tawny-colored eyes gazed at Fidget with a hint of seriousness. "You once served a rat and his cat long ago, Mad Hatter," Allison began. "This time, a rat and cat will be in your services from now on."

Fidget and Deniece held each other closely as the looked at Allison. "We thought all our troubles would be over," Fidget told her. "Niecy and I just want to live a normal life, but each time somet'ing gets in da way!"

"I agree," Deniece added. "Lately, it has been crisis after crisis, after crisis. When will it _end_?"

"No time soon, I'm afraid," Allison confessed. "There's a lot more involved in this grand equation ... and you two are involved."

"We hoped that we _wouldn't_ be," Deniece told her.

"I doubt this could've been prevented even if wanted it," Charles added. "Professor Ratigan may be dead, but it his influences are not. There are still followers out there ... and even bigger threats than Ratigan was."

"Like this Llewelyn of Breconshire," Allison added.

"But what are we supposed to do?!" Fidget asked, worried of the idea that now Selena Lunarias was back.

"There will come a time when we _all_ must work together to fight this greater evil," Allison replied. "But for now, you two must simply enjoy each others' company. Keep no secrets from each other. Hold each other close, as you are now."

That would not be a difficult task for either Fidget or Deniece. Each disagreement and fight these two bats had only brought them together ... and made them stronger. After all, it worked to keep Selena away from Fidget during the Baroness Marblestone case. And it was sure to work again. Allison smiled as she rested her hand on Fidget's shoulder.

"You actually _surprised_ me tonight, little Mad Hatter," Allison honorably told the bat. "You have spirit in you. It's no wonder Dianah took a liking to you." Upon these words, Dianah approached Fidget and nuzzled her whiskered nose against the bat's left ear ... and purred.

"Took a liking to you _indeed,_ " Deniece repeated, crossing her arms and giving Fidget a wry smile.

" _Easy_ Dianah," Fidget giggled. "You're makin' Niecy _jealous_."

"Well, we shall leave you two love bats alone," Charles informed them. "It's past Dianah's dinner time. She's not easy to deal with when she's hungry."

The peg-legged bat smiled in delight as he stroked Dianah's bridge with his right hand. Fidget never thought he would ever befriend a cat ... nor a cat befriending _him_ for that matter. Then Dianah hopped onto the sidewalk and crouched, allowing Charles and Dianah to climb on her back. Both Fidget and Deniece waved to the trio as the dapple-furred kitten took off with the two rodents in the distance.

"So, what shall we do now?" asked Fidget.

"Well, Father Richards told me that Hans von Freirherr's birthday is coming up," Deniece answered. "Why don't we discuss what kind of surprise birthday celebration we'll give him?"

Hans von Freirherr's birthday coming up? Although Fidget was inexperienced with attending other people's birthday celebration, he saw no reason why he shouldn't help out. After all, it sounded a lot better than dealing with that Selena Lunarias woman again.

"After our rest, we can go visit him," Fidget suggested.

"That would be _enchanting_."


End file.
